Project Nobody
by Dancing Darkness
Summary: AU, Roxas can't remember anything before two years ago, he just has these odd dreams. He recently relocated to Bayville and soon gets mixed up with mutants and feds and a group he barely remembers. But who is friend and who is foe? AkuRoku in later chaps!
1. New Homes

Hey folks! This is my new fic! The name my change but not yet! This was beta'd by semigothsalz and I am ever grateful! Hope you like it! There will be yaoi, AkuRoku will happen. If you don't like it, fair enough. But it will be in this fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But one day I will (evil look)!

Spanish speech: "_it looks like this!"_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The grey prison skulked around the heated, desert sand of Arizona. It had high, dusty walls topped with coils of barbed wire. These walls surrounded a desolate courtyard, which in turn was surrounded again by reinforced chicken wire fencing. At each corner stood tall, imposing guard towers. Each guard was armed with a gun, each gun was armed with a precise scope.

The main cell block was equally drab and unimaginative. Cell upon cell upon cell lined up like a battery farm for four floors. They surrounded a mess hall at the centre; it was all steel tables and cold stools on a scarred, concrete floor.

At one end of the mess hall was a set of gates from which the guards entered to keep order and count the prisoners. At the other end was a door with a very different purpose. It was thick iron held with large bolts. It was the gateway to the secure cells, cells for prisoners in solitary confinement. Yet it was also the cover for another door, a door that barely any prisoners or guards knew about. It, like another twelve identical doors across the world, kept a very important secret from view. On it was the Roman numeral for thirteen in large black lettering.

Either of these doors were rarely open, the prisoners behind them rarely saw the sunshine. Yet, that day in Arizona was very hot and the guards knew they would need extra time in the yard to prevent a riot. The prisoners sedately wandered out in the courtyard and to the water fountains, even those in solitary confinement were liberated. Yet the door beyond all other doors remained closed.

A doctor, escorted by three guards, entered the cell block. She walked with authority and station, he heels clacking on the lino flooring. She approached the only unopened door. As it was unlocked, she marched into what appeared to be a large white room. In one corner stood computers and a manner of testing equipment, all deactivated. The rest of the room was occupied by a bed, television and an array of coloured pencils scattered across the floor. Across the walls there were drawings or people and places in a childish hand. "Good afternoon," she said primly, addressing the occupant of the room.

A blond boy of about fifteen turned to look at her; he had sea blue eyes and was completely expressionless. He just blinked as she gave him his lunch and medication. "These are new," she said pointing at some of the pictures nearby, "who are they of?"

Again the boy said nothing; he looked down at them carefully. He cocked his head on one side and murmured, "I'm not sure."

The doctor just smiled and told him, "well I'm sure you'll remember soon." She got up and, after checking that he had returned to drawing, left the cold room.

"You should be more careful, ma'am!" one of the guards exclaimed. "He's a military issue prisoner! Straight transfer to the highest security possible! Whatever he's done is so bad that even we don't have the classification to see it!"

The doctor sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. "That is what worries me! He is a boy with no memory, no medical history and no identity. He was just handed to us a few months ago!" She put her hands on her hips with agitation. "They just told us that he had committed a terrible crime! What is so terrible that you lock up a child for it?"

The guard held out his hands calmingly, "easy, ma'am, easy. I don't know the answers," the guard drew in a long breath. "It's so hot today. Maybe we could take him outside in awhile? Once we got the rest of the assholes back in, give him some air?" He led her back across the courtyard to the infirmary, a crumbled building on the east wall.

------

Two years later and a rickety train rumbles along the express line. The passengers are hot, tired and sweating. They were mostly poor, just travelling in search of work or food. As the train continued its journey people came and went, they get on with reluctance and seem to leave in a great hurry.

The train pulled into its twenty third stop with an announcement, passengers begin to rise once more. More specifically a figure wearing a light grey hooded jacket stands, the hood is pulled up and the rest of the passengers are unable to see his face. Along with the oversized jacket he is wearing a pair of patched up jeans and shoes that have clearly seen better days or maybe years. He swings a small bag onto his shoulder and makes his way to the door. Once they have slid lazily open, he too is hurrying out onto the platform.

He emerges into the bright light of a city street, pushed forward by businessmen and women. From his pocket he pulls a scrap of paper to examine it closely. He begins a hasty walk to the nearest taxi and, after a discussion with the driver, gets in the back. He pays and gets out in the suburbs, in front of a large manor house.

The figure pulls back his hood, revealing ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. His skin is quite pale but unblemished. Hesitantly he rings the doorbell. After a moment he can hear shuffling feet coming to the door, an old lady opens it and glares at him reproachfully. "Yes?" she asks curtly. Her hair was short as was her stature. Her voice carried a Spanish lilt, her ethnicity reinforced by her olive skin and dark eyebrows.

"Well, um…" he stutters, intimidated easily.

"Well, what is it young man! I have better things to do than listen to you murmur and mutter all day!" the grey haired woman snaps.

"I was sent here by the f-foster agency…" the boy murmurs.

"Oh! I am sorry! You must be Roxas, yes? Oh come in, dear, you must be tired after your long journey." The old lady led him inside with a warm smile and a gentle. Roxas felt a lot better; maybe this wouldn't be so bad? "Why don't you sit at the table," the lady continued, "while I get you some tea."

"T-thank you, Ms…er?"

"Oh! How impolite of me. First I make you wait and then I fail to introduce myself! I must be losing my manners in my old age!" The old lady laughed and Roxas felt relieved that she wasn't as mean as she'd first appeared. "I am Rosa Flora, pleasure to meet you young man. You are Roxas Twilight, yes?"

"That's right, ma'am." Roxas smiled, his face lighting up. At least he'd made it to the right house; he'd travelled around two thousand miles to get here after all. "It's aweful nice of you to foster me and all."

"Think nothing of it! When my children left home I just felt I needed more to light the house up! Kids like you need a proper upbringing after being left alone," she smiled encouragingly at him. "Now, you've been enrolled at the local school, Bayville High. You'll start day after tomorrow as tomorrow you have to go in for basic testing. They insisted on it! I cannot understand all this raising of standards," she sighed heavily.

"Can I ask a question, Ms Flora?" Roxas timidly said after a moment.

"Of course, dear. Don't be so shy!"

"Are you Spanish? I don't mean to be rude or anything! I'm just curious is all!" he stuttered out, he hated asking questions. Something about it felt wrong.

Rosa simply smiled, "si, I am Spanish, Roxas. Please do call me Rosa; Ms Muerta is so formal…"

Roxas smiled back, "it's just that I speak Spanish too and I was wondering um…I don't remember much about who I am and I heard that if you do something familiar you might remember and -"

"You were hoping Spanish is familiar to you?"

"Yes," he sighed relieved.

"Well then," she exclaimed and immediately switched dialect, "_the only language between up in these walls shall be Spanish_!" She laughed, "_It has been so long since I have spoken to another in my own tongue. Alas my children never spoke it; they spoke English, like their father._"

"_Thank you, Rosa_." Roxas replied, easily slipping into the same language. After further conversation the two ate dinner in comfortable companionship.

----

After dinner Rosa took Roxas up to a small bedroom in the eastern corner of the house. It had a simple bed and was blue in colour. It had a desk, wardrobe and hamper for his washing. She smiled and told him to 'settle in'. He dumped his bags on the bed when she left and pulled open the pale blue curtains. It was a nice day after all.

He pulled books from his bag, placing them on the bookshelves above his desk in a nice and ordered fashion. Next he slid his stationary onto the desk, the formed a cluttered pile on the left side atop his sketch book. In the centre he placed his laptop, which he'd agreed with Rosa could be connected to the internet through the phone cable. His clothes were thrown haphazardly into the wardrobe.

Roxas sighed as he pulled the most important of his items out of his bag. It was a small brown box that was battered at the edges. He opened it and looked inside. Sheets of drawings looked back at him, some yellowed with age. He'd drawn all of them directly after he'd woken up each day. He'd have these dreams, dreams of the past. When he awoke he knew what the images meant, what the memories meant. But when he'd finish the drawings he could never remember.

He taped the most recent ones, the most vivid ones, to the walls above his bed. Sometimes if he looked at a specific image he'd dream it again. Maybe next time he'd remember a name as well as a face. The problem, at first, was that he'd been really bad at art and drawing, so he couldn't recognise the pictures he drew. It sucked. So he'd taken classes and now he was pretty good. He was planning to start art at his new school. The one he was doing testing at.

When he thought about the new school Roxas realised he should probably read up on some subjects. But, he wasn't in the mood for study. He held up a hand, the laptop on his desk shook slightly before shooting into his grasp. Maybe he'd surf the internet for awhile…

----

In a mansion surprisingly close to the blonde's new home, a man in a wheelchair looked up from where he'd been focused on the book he'd been reading. Charles Xavier was a brilliant man, a mutant and a genius. He was completely surprised when, for a split second, a life form had popped into existence. Before there had been no trace of any extra life form, mutant or human. This appearance after an absence was vexing.

It was possible that Cerebro was malfunction, of course. Yet, the system was perfect. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for the life form as it vanished from existence a second later.

* * *

So, what do ya think? I hope you like it! Second chap should be up quite soon. Please read and review and love and stuff! Thanks! (bounces away!) 


	2. He Doesn't Remember

Hey guys! Chapter time! Same warnings as last time! This was beta'd by my mate, the laziest guy I know, 'Willow. Thanks to him for that but he probably let in mistakes to smite me...(glares)

Well hope you like it!

Enjoy!

_"Spanish"_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Roxas was woken by a clatter of pots and pans, an odd melody of cooking floating from the kitchen below. He pulled himself from the blue sheets, dressed only in white boxers, to stagger in the vague direction of the bathroom. The shower turned on with an angry hiss, it sounded as grumpy as Roxas felt. He fell in, washed, and fell out within a few minutes. As he grabbed the towel from the rail he felt a bit more awake.

The stumble back the bedroom was not as chaotic and his limbs were generally far more coordinated. As he entered said room he began rummaging through the wardrobe for a suitable set of clothes for his 'testing' at his new school. He eventually pulled out a pair of faded, fraying jeans and a black shirt. There was a checker black and white line across the front of the shirt. He was just pulling his socks when Rosa bellowed up the stairs: "_Breakfast! Hurry before it gets cold!_" Roxas couldn't quite believe how loud someone so old could actually shout.

His hurried down the stairs, jumping the last three and darted into the kitchen. He flung himself clumsily into a chair set around the worn oak table, before it a set of cutlery and a plate were arranged. He grabbed the jug of orange juice and poured himself a glass, smiling softly. Rosa tipped two slices of bacon, a few sausages and some scrambled eggs onto his plate. He licked his lips and thanked her deeply.

As he began to eat she smiled and made up her own plate. "_You are due at the school at ten o'clock sharp. You are to meet with the principal and he will help, or so they told me,"_ she said warmly, the old lines on her face wrinkled into a smile.

_"How far is the school?"_ Roxas asked, after swallowing of course.

_"Only a few blocks away, it will be easy for you find,"_ Rosa assured him.

_"Okay, thanks. Is it all right if I take a look around town later?"_ Roxas wanted to get to know Bayville, in order to better settle in.

_"Oh course, dear. Just be back for supper at six,"_ Rosa replied as she got up and began clearing away their breakfast plates. Roxas stood to help, picking up the various bottles of tomato ketchup and putting them away in cupboards. He soon picked up a cloth and helped dry up as she washed.

When they were done he jogged back upstairs and began to haphazardly throw things into a grey backpack emblazoned with a checker stripe across the front. He threw in his stationary and sketching pad, along with some comic books. After thinking for a moment he added his wallet, phone and jumper. He returned to the hallway by the door and began to put on his trainers. Rosa tapped him on the shoulder and gave him the home phone number before opening the door for him.

Roxas took to the street with a backward wave. He set off at an easy walk as he put the headphones of his mp3 in his ears. His pace matched the beat of the music thrumming in his ears. It was a nice day, the taste and smell of winter was all around him. The sky was a clear blue but his breath misted before him in the chilled air. He didn't mind walking at all today.

Soon Roxas realised that he was lost, however. He hated trying to find his way in a town he'd just been moved to. He ended up on a crossroads, looking up and down the various streets with obvious confusion. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder, "you look lost," said a smooth voice that held a hint of mischief. "Where you tryin' to get to?"

Roxas turned to see a tall teenager, a good few inches above himself. The boy wore torn jeans and a too-big, black, long-sleeved shirt. His hair was a similar colour to Roxas' own, as were his eyes. The difference was his hair was a strange mix of a Mohawk and a mullet, so much so that Roxas would be hard-pressed to actually say what style it was. His was as slender as Roxas' own, even if he was a bit taller.

"I'm looking for Bayville High, I'm kinda lost," Roxas admitted sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

The teen opposite him grinned widely and put his hands on his hips. "Than I'm just you man, little dude!" he exclaimed, ruffling Roxas' hair as he did so.

Roxas ducked out from under the offending and ran a hand through his hair, desperately trying to straighten it. "You are?" he asked cautiously, glaring slightly.

If possible the man grinned even wider, "Yeah, I am. Seeing as I know where it is and all," he chuckled. "See that street," he said, pointing to the road opposite them. "Follow it till you reach the junction at the end, turn left and follow that road until you reach Bayville East, got it? You should have no problem from there."

"That's great!" Roxas smiled at the teen and he smiled back easily. "Thanks ...er?"

"Name's Demyx, pal" the blonde replied with a sad smile.

"Well thanks, Demyx. Maybe I'll see you around?" Roxas called as he hurried down the streets the other had indicated. He didn't want to be later after all.

Demyx watched as Roxas jogged away at a swift pace. He put one hand in his pocket and used the other to his yawn. He scratched the side of his head as turned a walked away in the opposite direction. His other hand also returned to rest in his other pocket as he turned into a particularly dark and secluded alley.

At the end of the alley a figure wearing a hooded jumper, black, under a large jacket, also black, with dark jeans and steel-capped boots sat on a trashcan impatiently. His face was hidden but Demyx could still make out a pair of jade eyes looking at him. "Well?" the figure said impatiently.

"Nothing, nada, zero. Kid's blank, the wipe was thorough as anything," Demyx replied, taking his own jumper from the man. He slipped it on and pulled up the hood.

The man slammed his fist into the wall beside him frustration, the dirty bricks cracked beneath the force. Teeth gritted in the darkness of the hood as the man growled softly.

"Fuck, man! We knew it'd be bad!" Demyx attempted to placate the furious individual, "take it easy. He'll be alright. Wasn't he the one that told us that? 'sides, there's echoes in his the noggin of his. The reverb is off the scale. Our boy is tryin' to remember and he's tryin' real hard. It'll be okay, you'll see."

"Whatever, man. Let's get out of here before we're found," the other snapped and they were gone in a mass of shifting darkness.

------

Almost two streets away Roxas froze as he felt something tug at his mind. It was like a taste he couldn't quite put his finger on. It pulled at the back of his mind, a shadow that wouldn't go away. Eventually he shook his head in irritation and began to walk briskly away. It wasn't long until he reached a street clearly labelled 'Bayville East'. He saw now what Demyx had meant, form where he was he could clearly see a large, white brick building to his right. In front of it were large gates that bore the sign 'Bayville High'.

He passed through them and jogged up the stairs before the front of the school. He wandered into a deserted hallway that had lockers lined up on the opposite wall. He looked around warily; because of his small size he always seemed to be a target for bullies. It was then that he noticed a sign of the wall indicating that visitors should go down the left corridor. He dutifully followed the signs and soon found himself before a high wooden desk with 'Welcome to Bayville High' on it.

Behind the desk sat a receptionist wearing a prim suit and sporting a pair of reading glasses. Her eyes were fixated on the paperwork before her; she didn't even look at Roxas as he came in. He cleared his throat. Still nothing. He sighed inwardly with annoyance, "excuse me?" he asked after a moment.

Her head jerked up and she jumped as if she had just seen him. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was just so absorbed in my work. I am terribly sorry. What can I do for you, young man?"

"Um, I have an appointment to see the principal for testing and stuff," Roxas said, leaning on the desk slightly.

She clicked on her computer and her eyes read through something, there was silence for awhile as she worked. "Ah, yes. Here we are, Roxas Twilight right?" she looked up him over the rim of her glasses with sharp hazel eyes.

"Yeah, that's me!" Roxas told her with a smile.

"Okay, just go on through. Principal Darkholme doesn't have any appointments at the moment so just knock and go on in," she smiled warmly at the young man before her. "So you're transferring during your senior year then? Did your family just move here?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"Actually I'm fostered, my new foster-parent lives not far from here," he replied and watched as the woman opposite him fidgeted awkwardly. "Thank you for your help," he told her as he went to principal's door and knocked tentatively. It was best to make the situation less awkward for both of them.

"Enter," called a cool voice from behind the door. Roxas obeyed and entered the room quietly and nervously. Behind the desk was a tall, pale woman with short brown hair. She also wore glasses and a very severe expression; "take a seat, Mr Twilight," she told him while opening a file on her desk. A glance told him that it was his school and health records. He sat down in the chair opposite her.

She flipped through the paper within the file before turning to him, "I see you have a history of amnesia and blackouts, Mr Twilight," she commented.

Roxas winced slightly, "yes, ma'am. My last blackout was about three months ago, the doctors don't think I'll get them again." He winced again as the information can out as a gush; there was something strange and terrifying about the woman before him.

"I see," she said coldly. "There is no history of your school records before two years, Mr Twilight, care to tell me why?"

"Well, I was found two years ago, ma'am," Roxas looked down.

"Found?" Those hawk-like eyes fixed their piecing gaze on him one more.

"Yes, I was found on the outskirts of New York, ma'am. I have no memory of anything before then and the police couldn't find any records…" Roxas trailed off, talking about his amnesia was always difficult for him.

"I see, a clean slate them," she shut the file with a snap. "I've a lot of trouble with transfer students, Mr Twilight, so let's make something perfectly clear. Under this roof my word is law, if I catch so much as a glance of trouble you will be moving schools and probably foster home, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am," Roxas said quietly.

"You look like an intelligent young man, Roxas. I'd hate for you to get expelled," Roxas looked up at the mention of his name. "You are here for testing as well?"

"Yes, what subjects are you choosing to specialise in?" she looked less frightening as she said this.

"Well, I was hoping to do Spanish, art, maths and physics? Is that okay?" (1)

"An odd selection, Mr Twilight," Darkholme mused. "Nevertheless, you will be tested for each subject and we will have your timetable ready tomorrow. What you get depends on whether you pass of course." She shuffled the papers together and neatly tucked them away. "My secretary will give you information on where to go. You may leave, Mr Twilight." She did not look up at him again after that.

Roxas took that as his cue to leave and did so silently. He returned to the front desk and smiled the secretary. "Miss Darkholme said to ask you where I'm to go for my testing?" he asked politely.

The secretary smiled too and handed him some papers. "Well, if you just follow the hall you should reach the examinations office. From there Mr Hilliar(2) will give you your examinations, okay?" She waited for Roxas to nod. "Don't worry," she assured him, "you'll be fine! I just know it."

"Thanks for everything," Roxas said and left with a smile. This place didn't seem so bad after all.

----

It was dark and Darkholme sat in her office, the only light source came from a muted desk lamp. Before her were the results of the boy that had been tested for skill-level only hours before. The minute he'd walked in, she'd known there was something about him that was different. He wasn't one of Xavier's flock, yet he wasn't a useless human nobody either.

Mystique shifted into her blue scaled natural form in irritation. She swept up the results and glared at them. The boy had scored exceptionally in all fields, especially those he wanted to specialise in. His intelligence was clearly above average and from the Spanish test it was clear he was completely fluent yet the boy's ethnicity suggested no Spanish relatives. The boy was an enigma, it was like he simply didn't exist until two years ago.

She transformed back and stood. She'd have to keep an eye on this one.

* * *

(1) If you hadn't guessed I have no idea how the american schooling system works, so I've alligned it with what happens in my country. In the last 2 years of you education (before university) you major in 3 - 5 subjects (A levels). Roxas does four. I don't know about hwo their shcool works so we're going ot htis system.

(2) This is a tribute to a physics teacher at my school, he rocks and accepts my sarcasm as a perfectly normal way of communication.

On other notes: YAY DEMYX! Who was the figure in the alley (knows it could be quite obvious)? Well, hope you want to review or even better if you actually like it. The next chap will be up as soon as I've written the one that comes after it! R&R! Love YA!


	3. The New Kid

Hey guys, update time! I'm writing suprising long chapters for me and getting htem out surprisingly quickly. I always write at least one or two chaps ahead so...you know!

Special thanks who offered to help me, tis much appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Roxas woke up on his third day in Bayville with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. Today was his first day in his new school, he'd aced the testing and he was hoping the day would be problem free. He yawned and stretched like a cat. He swung his feet to the floor and prepared himself for the day ahead.

He wandered into the kitchen around twenty minutes later, dressed and washed. On the worn table was a plate of toast next to a glass of orange juice. Rosa was bustling around the hob cooking something Roxas couldn't see but was sure smelled very nice. He thanked her with a huge smile and sat down before the plate. He helped himself a bit sheepishly, despite encouragement. He was sure it was rude not to weight for Rosa but she looked very dangerous with that wooden spoon.

The mysterious dish turned out to be scrambled eggs and bacon. Roxas soon enjoyed eating that spread on his toast. Rosa chatted with him happily and Roxas caught himself thinking: '_this must be what it's like to have a mother_'. In all the foster homes Roxas had been put him he'd never actually wanted to stay in one and it strange to him that he felt so happy in Rosa's house.

It was about quarter to eight when he pulled on his trainers and his oversized white shirt at the door of the house. His bag had been left by the door the day before and it contained much the same equipment as it had when Roxas had left for testing. He slung it on his back as Rosa handed him lunch for the day. The whole scene was strangely domestic. It was as if he'd always lived at Rosa's.

The sidewalk seemed empty as he set off with Rosa calling after him to 'be careful when walking alone'. He smiled back at her and waved reassuringly. His feet trod the familiar path that had taken him into the town the previous day. Sure as the sky is blue he ended up at the same crossroads and still felt just as lost. He stood on the same spot and scratched at his hair irritated.

"Man, we gotta stop meeting like this!" a cheerful voice called out and Roxas turned to see Demyx striding toward him. He was wearing the same clothes as before except he had a bag slung on his back as well. "How you doing, little dude? Sorry 'bout the nickname but I didn't catch your name yesterday!"

Roxas smiled in greeting, "it's Roxas, thanks for yesterday by the way."

"Hey, it was no problem. Oh that reminds me! You dropped this yesterday, I was gonna give it to you but you were gone by the time I realised, ya know?" Demyx held out a white box, as if by compulsion Roxas reached out and took it. Unthinkingly he put the box in his back.

Roxas thanked him again and flushed slightly as he asked; "er, which way was it to the school again?"

"You forgot already? Man, you're gonna be late! It's down there and of the left, dead easy." Demyx pointed helpfully and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. He gasped as he glanced down at his watch, however. "Shit! I'm late for work! See ya 'round, shorty!"

As Demyx jogged away Roxas ran a hand through his hair. That touch had felt oddly familiar. On the same note, Demyx had also seemed oddly familiar. The feeling was like a dream that Roxas couldn't quite remember. Roxas shrugged it off as nothing and proceeded to walk down the indicated streets to his new school.

----

The school was full of people; no matter which way Roxas turned he ended up bumping into someone and then was promptly thumped. He bumbled his way to the secretary's desk, careful to not make eye contact with anyone. The last thing he needed was to draw unnecessary attention to himself when he'd just moved there.

When he got to the desk he was pleased to find out that it was the same woman who'd talked to him yesterday. She smiled and gave him his timetable. She was also kind enough to explain how he registered in the morning, this was further accompanied by a map of the school. By the time they were done it was well into first period and he left the desk in a hurry, unwilling to be too late.

He darted down the hallway searching for the room listed as 109B. He found it after a few turns and glanced through the door in the window. His teacher looked fearsome, greying hair and sinister glasses. His name was Mr Reed, or that's what his timetable said. He gulped and knocked on the door timidly. All noise in the room beyond ceased and a voice barked; "Enter!" Roxas opened the door and looked at the teacher as he strode over to him. "Well, what do you want, boy?" he growled.

"My name's Roxas Twilight, sir. I'm the new transfer student, I'm really sorry I'm late," he replied as calmly as he could. He offered his timetable and proof.

Reed grabbed the timetable and looked over it. "Well see you're not late again, Mr Twilight. You have a half a term to catch up on, see me after class for catch up work." The teacher glanced at him and then round the classroom, "you can sit next to Ms Grey, Ms Grey would you put your hand up so Mr Twilight knows who you are?"

A redheaded girl in the second row raised her hand, but there was really only one space in the classroom. She was quite tall and pretty with her pale skin. She smiled kindly as he sat beside her and got out his calculator, pens and paper. A text book was dumped on his desk by Mr Reed who quickly showed that they were doing the finer points of indices. He quickly began work and had soon caught up.

The class passed pleasantly, in quiet and calm. Mr Reed wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought, the talk after class was just an offer of tuition and some homework exercises. Roxas left feeling very positive. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the girl he'd been sitting next to. "Hi, sorry I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Jean, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at him warmly.

"Er, hi. I'm Roxas, just moved here and stuff," he replied somewhat nervously. "Thanks for helping me in class…"

She seemed quite comfortable with his nervousness, obviously used to new kids. "Tell you what, why don't I show you to your next class and you can sit with me and my friends at lunch until you fit in better?"

Roxas smiled at her offer, genuinely pleased. "Thanks, that'd be great! I hate going to new schools, I always feel so out of place."

"So what do you have next?"

"Oh!" He glanced at the crumpled timetable, "advanced physics with Mr Hilliar in 97."

"That's my class too!" Jean smiled happily at the shorter boy, he was kind of cute. "You must be a bright one to be boosted to the advanced class straight away."

Roxas blushed at the compliment, "yeah, I was told I have an aptitude…" He quite happily followed her to their next lesson, chatting quietly but cheerfully.

----

Lunch proved to be a brutal affair. The canteen, like the hallway, was full of students that all seemed to be in a great hurry. Roxas was shoved and shunted and generally injured by the time he actually made it to the food counter. He only bought a drink as Rosa had packed him a lunch and stared around the hall in bewilderment. It was then he caught sign of Jean waving to him from next to a talk, muscular guy with red sunglasses.

Carefully he picked his way through the crowds of jocks and geeks and general high-schoolers. He noticed that there were five others on the table, which seated eight. He'd be on the end next to her, if he sat anywhere. He smiled and gently set down his things, "hi, Roxas," she chirped happily.

"Hey…" he murmured looking around.

Jean turned to the rest of the people gathered at the table and said, "Everyone, this is Roxas. He's just started today and is in my maths and physics class."

"Wow he must be like, well clever!" chirped a girl wearing a pink, long-sleeved top with dark hair. She smiled at him and Roxas thought she looked kind of stupid. "I'm Kitty, nice to meet you!" He nodded in return.

"Take a seat, dude" said the boy with dark skin and bleach blonde hair. "We don't get new kids so often these days. I'm Evan, by the way."

"Cha, give him orders why don't you?" snorted the other girl at the table. She was a redhead like Jean but had a white streak in her hair, her clothes covered every inch of her skin from the neck down. She even wore gloves.

"Shut up, Rogue!" the blonde retorted. Roxas jus scratched the back of his head shyly, not wanting to make them argue.

"You two stop fighting," sighed Jean. To Roxas, "this lump of silence is Scott." She gestured to the guy that looked like a cross between a jock and an emo. He just glanced at Roxas warily and Roxas was intimidated by the fact he couldn't see his eyes.

"What about me? I'm Kurt!" blurted a boy with pale skin and dark hair that contained an almost bluish tint. His voice carried a German lilt and he seemed the happiest person at that moment.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you, ah…" Roxas didn't quite know what to say as he sat down gingerly.

"Hey we were all new once!" Kurt chimed.

As they ate lunch Kurt began to bother Roxas more and more. Every time he looked at the boy it was like looking through blurred glass at the edges. The image also seemed to flicker like a strobe light. Roxas felt some vague familiarity with this as it increased but just ignored it in favour of eating.

Soon Jean turned to him, "So, tell us about yourself, Roxas."

"Um, what do you want to know?" he asked quietly, knowing the answer already.

"Well, did your family, like, just move here?" Kitty added.

Roxas paused and wondered how to phrase his answer. "Well," he began, "I was having problems at my last school so the services moved me here."

"Services?" asked Rogue, finally looking directly at him.

"Yeah, I'm fostered," he said lamely.

"Oh," Rogue instantly felt guilty.

"It's not your fault or anything! I hate it when people feel bad for me," Roxas rubbed his head vigorously before continuing. "I don't remember who I was really and they couldn't' find who I was so they just put me in foster. It's not like my parents died, it's more like they were never there." _Which hurts more anyway_, he thought.

"That's terrible!" said Evan, who was promptly kicked under the table by Jean. Lunch continued but ended up as quiet awkward really. As it finished Roxas though he'd vomit from all the sympathy.

----

Roxas was putting books in his assigned locker quite happily, come end of the day. He'd fitted in not too badly, even if a little awkwardly. He even had those that he might consider friends. He closed his locker happily and it shut with a metallic clang. He'd had to stay behind in order to straighten things out with some of his teachers. So the school was pretty empty by the time he finished.

It was then that Roxas noticed the small box Demyx had given him that morning. Now he looked at it he was sure he didn't remember ever owning it. Curious, he put his bag on the floor in front of his locker and, using both hands, opened the box. Inside it was a pair of black, leather gloves. The worn fingers of the gloves told him that they weren't new; furthermore they seemed to be his size.

He carefully picked them up with his left hand. All of a sudden a flush of sensation shot up his hands, a series of images, sounds, smells and emotions that he could only describe as his own. There was also an indescribable rush of power that sung along his nerves with pain so sweet it was pleasure. It was like a song with words he couldn't quite recall, he could almost see the images but they eluded him at the last moment. These gloves were his. He recognised their feel and their smell. They were his from before he forgot. Carefully, as if they were a great treasure, Roxas tucked them back inside his bag to inspect later.

Roxas checked the time and quickly realised Rosa would be worried about him. He was walking down the hallway toward the doors when he heard a voice. "Well, well, well. Looks like the x-freaks have got a new friend." Roxas turned to see a boy taller than himself with dark hair and eyes. The brunette had a rebellious air to him and Roxas just knew he meant trouble. Behind him was a more sickly looking boy, the kid's skin actually looked green and pussy. There was also a looming shadow or a rather tall, rather fat boy in dungarees. Roxas gulped, he could already feels his bones beginning to ache.

"So," said the brunette, who seemed to be the most intelligent. "What can you do?" His tone was mocking and he swaggered as he advanced on the smaller boy.

"Huh?" Roxas stuttered, backing away to what he deemed a safe distant.

"Well, all the transfers here can do something strange, yo?" piped up the green boy. "You also hang with the freaks so you must be one of them." The fat guy began to crack his knuckles.

"I'm just in the same class as Jean," Roxas grit out. He was beginning to get a headache as the alarm bells in his brain went off.

"Yeah right!" snorted the brunette. "Let's lay a few rules down, alright? My name is Lance and the school here is Brotherhood territory after dark, it's our turf, dig?"

"Right…" Roxas wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"So, x-freaks like you shouldn't be here, dig?" Lance finished, he folded his arms and looked down at Roxas. Roxas shrank in response.

"I think we should teach him a lesson, yo?" snickered the sickly boy who was crouching on the ground.

"Yeah!" guffawed the fat boy from the bag, Roxas was pleased to see that he sounded as stupid as he looked.

"Settled then," Lance agree, yawning nonchalantly. "Get him boys." Roxas' eyes widened as the two charged at him. By the time they got where he was Roxas was a good deal ahead of them, running as fast as could of course.

Roxas was panicking as he swung round the corner and almost ran into a locker. Doors and lockers passed him in a blur; he took random directions in the hope of escaping from the oddly fast pursuers. The fat boy ran like a rhino whereas the smaller boy wasn't really running. He was actually hopping at a surprisingly fast speed.

Roxas rounded a particular corner and found himself in a death end. He could hear the other two catching up and he nearly cried, this was the one thing he'd been hoping to avoid. He was considering curling up in a ball when he felt something awake inside him. An instinct he seemed to have long forgotten. He pulled out the box from his bag and discarded it in favour of putting on the worn gloves. As he'd pulled the last one on the two rounded the corner and bore down on him. "Hold still and it'll be over real quick," growled the fat guy.

Roxas backed away instinctively until his back was against the wall, he glared back at the pair. It was almost as if he wasn't himself for a moment, a new personality was in control, one that didn't take shit from anybody.

"What's with the gloves, yo?" chuckled the guy that Roxas now decided looked like a frog.

Roxas just smiled an odd smile; his eyes took on a childish gleam. He pressed his gloved palms flat to the wall and kept pushing. He felt something inside himself shift and suddenly his hands were pushing through the wall. In fact his old body was sinking into the wall. He felt something pull him back into comforting dark warmth and smiled as the two bullies vanished from his site. Then everything just seemed to grow quiet as he passed out.

Said bullies stared in shock as the wall behind their victim turned black, shadows splaying out from him like a spider-web. The shadows further detached themselves from the wall and reached to pull the small boy into the wall itself. Unlike Shadowcat's ability to pass through the things, the boy was actually vanishing through some kind of portal. They were still stunned as the wall closed over him and he disappeared completely. "Holy shit, how we gonna explain this?" said Toad, almost completely speechless.

----

Roxas stumbled out of the shadows and into the opposite wall within his room in the pitch black darkness. He banged his head on said wall and promptly collapsed unconscious. As he lay sprawled a buzzing announced the entry of another into his room. From the shadows a hooded figure strode forward. He gently gathered the smaller boy into his arms and laid him on the bed. The figure also carefully removed any uncomfortable clothing and put the school bag on Roxas' desk.

"You almost remembered, didn't you, Roxie?" said a smooth voice as the figure sat next to Roxas on the bed. He smiled as Roxas turned and melded himself around his warmth. "You remember somewhere in there huh?" The figure leaned forward and brushed his lips over Roxas' forehead before disappearing into the night.

----

Roxas was surrounded by white, images he couldn't quite catch shot before his eyes. There was the comforting feel of gloves on his hands. He also noticed the warmth of an arm around his waist and a smooth baritone by his ear. It was familiar. Comforting. He felt lips caress his ear and smile pressed against his cheek.

"…right, Roxas?" that smooth voice asked.

But Roxas didn't know the question.

* * *

WOOOT! some akuroku love, bit subtle though...it will get more clear honest! R&R! PLEEEEASE?

- D


	4. Accidents Happen

Hello, I'm baaaaaaack! Usual discalimer and this was beta'd by 'Willow and semigothsalz I think. But we are all human and thus I'm sure there'll be mistakes! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Roxas sat bolt upright in bed. He was sweating from head to toe and his breath came out in harsh rasps. He ran a hand through his messy hair and threw his tired body backwards. He stared at his bedroom ceiling. Every night for the past week the visions had been getting brighter, louder. He could almost taste them when he woke up and he no longer had to draw them because he no longer forgot them.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and glanced at his alarm clock. It told him that it was 9.25 am, lucky for Roxas it was Saturday. He got to his feet unsteadily, he yawned so wide he could almost feel his jaw pop. He looked at the gap in the curtains almost as a last thought. As it had for the last few days the rain came down in sheets, splattering harshly on the window and swamping the streets of the city. It almost made Roxas' bones ache.

He went through the routine he'd perfected in the last week. He washed and dressed quickly, donning a pair of faded grey, baggy jeans and a long-sleeved black hoodie. Lastly he pulled on his black leather gloves. He raised his hands to examine them closely, taking in the smooth stitching and cool, obsidian surface.

Roxas' eyes flicked to a blank space on his wall, the only space not covered by drawings. The drawings in fact curved around the space making it seem almost like a door. He reached out a hand and brushed the wall's cool surface, he closed his eyes. Slowly, like a creeping moss, shadows began to gather round his fingers. They reached out in adventurous vines, twisting and turning until Roxas' fingers began to sink out of sight.

Roxas opened his eyes once more; they swirled with dark blue wisps that writhed across the whites of his eyes. His brain told him there was no one on the other side of his new door. No one would see. Roxas stepped into the shadows only to step into the bathroom on the bottom floor of the house. He opened the white, wooden door and walked through the hallway into the kitchen in which Rosa was bustling around making breakfast.

"_Good morning, Roxas,_" she greeted him with a smile, her old skin wrinkled in a warm way that made her seem more motherly than Roxas thought possible. "_I trust you slept well?_"

_"Very well, thank you,"_ Roxas lied smoothly, sliding in his seat at the able. He smiled brightly at her around a gulp of orange juice. _"Yourself?"_

_"Oh I slept well enough, once those idiots across the road stopped their bellyaching!" _Rosa grumbled waving her wooden spoon threateningly. There was a shared house over the road and they'd had a very raucous party. Roxas had been put off by them as well. She clucked her tongue as she pulled the pan off the stove, "_what will you being today?"_

_"Are there any chores you'd like doing?"_ Roxas would honestly do them; he felt that he needed to give something to this very kind woman.

_"Well you could get some groceries for me?"_ she asked as she dished out his breakfast of toast and scrambled egg with bacon.

_"Sure thing, give me a list and I'll go now."_

_"Hmmm, give me a bit to write it. Are you sure you want to go out in this weather?"_

_"I've got my hoodie, it'll only take me a little while right? I won't get that wet I'm sure!" _He said half of this with a mouthful of food and a perfectly innocent look of protest.

Rosa looked at him, out of all her foster children this one was the closest to a son she'd had and she'd only known him a week. Yet she felt he was hiding something, it was her motherly instinct. _"No, you will take an umbrella, are we clear?"_ Her tone brooked no argument.

_"Okay, I will!"_ Roxas finished his breakfast and ran upstairs to gather together his wallet, mobile and mp3. Rosa only smiled as he thumped away and scribbled down her grocery list before fetching her black umbrella. She handed them to him as he met her at the door.

Roxas opened the umbrella and walked out into the rain, it literally battered the tarpaulin. He heard Rosa call 'take care', he replied unthinkingly. "_I will, mum!" _Rosa just stared after him as he disappeared into the rain and haze.

----

Roxas wandered around the surgically lit local store, basket in hand. He was quite lost really, the store seemed to have an infinite number of isles that separated and seemed to reproduce like rabbits. He managed to find all the things however and soon was at the counter. The clerk ran the items through and looked for all the world like he'd had his brain sucked out and replaced by a cabbage.

Roxas left the store with the umbrella tucked into one of the shopping bags because he would be unable to hold in upright anyway. He saw what Rosa meant now; his black hood was a feeble defence against the wet onslaught. He tightened his hands and set off at a swift walk, feet splashing a little and music pounding in his ears.

Over much of the town nothing happened, it just waltzed past him in a blur. It was only when he heard a familiar flurry of voices that he looked up. The other kids he'd been hanging out with at school were just ahead of him. They were fighting childishly, laughing even through the miserable rain. Something, however, made Roxas hang back instead of joining them. In fact he hit his face even further within the confines of his dark hood.

Soon they all came to a large black and white marked crossing, it crossed a dual carriageway each carriage of which had three lanes. There were no cars out in this weather so the group and Roxas crossed easily. Roxas looked up as a few cars appeared in the distance but didn't register it at first. He just kept walking his brisk walk and denying the cold.

Suddenly there was an awful shriek of ripping metal and the crunch of opposing forces. Roxas looked up to see a car hurtle into the side of bus, which in turn struck the guard rail. Like a runaway train the motion of the bus could not be stopped. It turned so viciously that it was propelled into the air. No one would have time to get off the road in time for that bus had been going at over sixty miles an hour!

He heard a shout beside him, "Let's go, Jean!" Scot was the one shouting. He tried to tug her in a desperate attempt to get her out the way, the others were already running.

Jean just reached out a hand and an intense look of concentration seemed to come over her face. Her brows drew together and she chewed her lip. The bus seemed to slow for a moment. Then a car tumbling behind it struck it also and it continued at full tilt. "I can't stop them all!" she cried in panic.

Roxas wasn't sure what came over him. Suddenly all was silent and the silence almost hurt. He dropped the bags to the floor, distantly hearing the tins land with a clang. Then his legs were carrying him over to Jean and Scot, his arms reached and pushed them out the way. Both fell over. He turned in that split second to the bus and reached out his own gloved hands. He braced as if he were pressing against a wall.

The cars and bus hit the wall with and froze in midair, as if held by an unseen force. Roxas' invisible wall seemed to ripple outward as all the vehicles ground to a halt before it. When they'd all finally stopped he brought his hands back slightly before turning his palms outward. As he made a gentle sweeping motion the cars and the bus began to slip apart carefully and the doors of them were pulled open. He then turned his palms downward motioning the vehicles to gentle return to the earth.

Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile, "there's been a pileup on 57th north," he told the emergency staff.

"Alright, can you tell me who was involved?" said the clipped voice.

"There were four cars and a bus. It's bad you better get here real quick."

"Can you see any casualties?"

"No, sorry." Roxas hung up and shoved the phone back in pocket.

It was only when he ended the call that he turned to see Jean and Scot. He'd known he was telekinetic for the past year and he knew he could let no one find out. They gazed at him in awe. It was Scot who said "You're a mutant."

The blatant statement hit him like a bat to the head. Roxas began to back away, glancing around wildly. He grabbed the shopping and bolted, knowing that at least they hadn't seen his face. He heard Jean call behind him "Wait-" but he'd already rounded the corner. He heard the wet slaps of their feet running after him.

It seemed he wasn't good at getting away in chases however. Like when the bullies had chased him, he ran into a dead end. He looked up at the sheer walls and noticed a few balconies but nothing he could really climb with ease. Furthermore there was no time to call a portal to his aid. Yet Roxas' instincts screamed that he couldn't let him find him.

'_Wait, if I can lift cars can I lift myself?' _Roxas had never really experimented with his power; it had just always been there. He thought it was better to leave what he didn't understand so he'd only used it for mundane tasks like moving small objects. He heard them getting closer. Carefully he moved the bags so he held them in the crooks of his elbows and, slowly, he spread his hands. He simply closed his eyes and willed.

For a moment nothing happened. Then Roxas felt himself begin rise from the street and ascend at quite a speed. He willed himself to speed up as the footsteps got louder and placed himself upon it with difficulty. Landing, however, was not as easy as rising. He stumbled backward, tired, and nearly fell off. "The roof!" he heard one of them exclaim.

_'There's no way they can get up here,'_ he thought smugly. As usual Murphy's Law came to kick him up the arse when they appeared in a puff of smoke, the German boy Kurt holding onto them. He backed away toward the other end of the roof, panicking.

"It's okay," soothed Jean. "We don't want to hurt you".

Roxas raised an eyebrow in disbelief. People feared what they did not understand, this was an undisputed fact.

"Look, your power is incredible! I know you're scared but we're like you. We lived with the fear as well. Power like yours is dangerous if it gets out of control. We can help you."

Roxas glanced around; his eyes fell on some scaffolding that lay discarded to one side. His eyes flicked between the group opposite him and the innocent metal bar. He jerked his head at them subtly, the bar rattled before shooting from the ground like a snake. It flew like a javelin straight for Scot, who only just managed to get out the way.

"Hate to tell you this, Jean, but I don't think he's buyin'" said the blonde boy, Evan was it?

Roxas narrowed his eyes and spoke from the depths of his hood. "I don't need help." He began to walk backwards and, to their shock, walked right off the roof. He plummeted downwards, testing a theory. As he vanished into the swirl of shadows and landed on his bed, he smiled.

-----

The X-men ran to the edge of the roof top as the mysterious boy vanished over the other side. The first to reach it was Kurt who'd as good as run on four feet. "He's gone!" the German boy exclaimed in shock. They all looked over and, true to Kurt's word, the boy had gone as if he'd never been there.

"I've never seen anything like that," commented Scot, brushing off his jumper. The rain had stopped.

"A power that great would've, like, shown up on Xavier's machine-thing, right?" Kitty chirped.

"Yeah, we all showed up! Even Jean showed up right? And I ain't never seen her do something that big!" Evan commented, folding his arms.

Scot looked like he was about to speak in protest, but Jean cut across him. "Did any one else think his voice was familiar?" No one answer her and she sighed. "We should go talk to the professor." With that, they all left the rooftop.

----

Logan sat in the drive-by coffee shop not far from the institute. Before him was a strong Latte, steam gently rising from its burning surface. He sat on a barstool and his behind felt distinctly numb. But, he'd reasoned, it would feel equally numb if he'd been on his motorbike (which was parked right outside). He scratched a hand through his messy hair and growled slightly.

His sniffed slightly as a man sat beside him, taking in his clean odour. A glance told him all he needed to know. He raised an eyebrow and asked "what you doin' in these parts, bub?"

"Is that a way of greeting old friends, Logan," the man returned warmly. He was wearing clothes that allowed him to blend in, a common jacket, common slacks and common, brown shoes. But this man was anything but common.

"Nah, just you, Fury. What does your lot want now, eh?" Logan was ever wary where SHEILD(1) was concerned, a thing he'd learned from experience.

"To the point aren't you?" laughed Nick Fury, current lead operative and owner of SHIELD. He had a missing eye, covered by a patch and was showing the signs of age with a streak of white and the odd grey hair in his once lustrous dark hair.

"Again, only with you, bub."

"Well, you heard of all those murders a few years ago?"

Logan turned, "lots of murders happen all the time, Nick, the old, the young, the rich and the poor. You're gonna have to be a tad more specific than that."

"The government murders, in all fifteen officials were murdered in their beds in varying ways and no one knew why." Fury was deadly serious, his tone no longer that of jest or mirth.

"Ah, yeah, now you mention it. Called it stigmata for a while or some equal press-churned shit?" Logan lit a cigar and offered one to Fury, who waved it away.

"They died in a variety of ways, some were burned, some drowned, some of organ deconstruction forms the inside, some by stabbing…the list just goes on."

"I thought they never found anything to connect 'em," Logan commented, curious.

"The police didn't, no."

"But you guys did." It was not a question.

"Hairs, DNA samples, the usual. But, your run-of-the-mill forensics wouldn't have the kind of technology to even find a shadow of anything. Whoever was behind the murders were clearly professional, a group the likes of which SHIELD has never before encountered."

"A group? More than one, bub?"

"Yes." Fury now looked positively frustrated.

"Why didn't you use the DNA to nail 'em? Your database is the most extensive in the world right?" Logan hated that aspect of SHIELD, it was just damn invasive.

"They didn't exist."

"What?"

Now Fury looked like he could kill, this case had clearly been a point of contention for sometime. "It was as if it was fictional, we checked all databases, even called in favours. The eyes of the world were on us and we couldn't afford to fail!" Now he sounded plain bitter, "but what do you think we found? Nothing! It was as if they didn't exist!"

Logan was silent. That shouldn't be possible, even hidden records could be found.

"We had to give in, such an embarrassment!" Fury snorted angrily.

"This brokers the question as to why you're telling me this, bub?"

Fury turned to him slowly, "at first we thought it was nothing," he murmured. "After all, the murders stopped so abruptly, we were sure it was the last we'd seen."

"What happened?"

"We found evidence, flickers on our sensors. It seems out little enigmas are back, but they are not as numerous."

"Again, what's with telling me, ain't none of my business." Logan took a drag and smoke poured out of his nostrils.

"Well make it your business, Logan," Fury snapped. "Whoever they are, sensors read them as mutants and there's not much we can do against them. Believe it or not our little enemies have just turned up on your doorstep! You and your little pets are now in danger of discovery. Furthermore, last time they took good men from us, killed them in brutal ways. If your lot get in the way do you honestly think they'll be safe?"

Logan took a breath, "I'll investigate. Me an' Chuck'll have a look round."

"Thank you."

It seemed that they could never part on good terms.

* * *

So how was it? Please R&R! I will give you loves and cookies and niceness!

(1) I felt the need to put Fury in there, this is how I percieve him and SHIELD. Feel free to point me out as wrong if you wish.

- D


	5. Dreaming Of What Was

Hey guys, its that time again! Thanks for all the reviews and sorry I'm a bit late. My betas took awhile and I took even longer. I was sad cos I failed my driving test again! overly dramatic sigh

I hope you love the chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**C****hapter 5**

Roxas turned over, deep in sleep. He was still wet form walking outside and the fact he was coughing seemed to indicate that he was developing a cold. He'd given the groceries to Rosa and she'd told him to lie down at once. He'd fallen into the world of dreams relatively easily.

He moved restlessly and a crease appeared between his eyebrows as he frowned. A figure stepped out of the swirling shadows on the far wall. He walked over to the bedside. He looked down and reached out a gloved hand that strayed through Roxas' muddy blond hair bemusedly. Lips hidden within the dark hood drew into a smile as the figure leaned forward so he was inches from the boy's face.

"I miss you, Roxy" a smooth baritone whispered. "We all miss you. You should wake up real soon, remember real soon. Then everything can be how it was." The figure kissed Roxas' ear gently. Roxas leaned into the familiar touch. "I brought you a present," the figure continued the one-sided conversation. "I hope it doesn't hurt you too much. I think you'll like it."

The figure produced a long, thin white box seemingly from nowhere and placed it on the bed beside the sleeping boy. As if he sensed its presence Roxas' hand strayed across the covers and grasped it tightly, drawing it to him.

"Sleep well, Roxy," the stranger whispered. With a final kiss to Roxas' cheek, he vanished once more.

-----

Roxas was dreaming again. This dream however, was different to the others. In it he wasn't very old. In fact he was five. He was surrounded by men in white coats and had diodes attached to his head. He was only wearing pyjama bottoms as he sat on a cold, steel, medical table.

"The readings are completely unique!" exclaimed a doctor to his left who was standing before a complex machine to which the diodes on Roxas' head were attached. Roxas didn't know him, he was new. But then, the whole building was new.

"Didn't I tell you over the phone," the doctor next to him chuckled. Roxas knew him. He was Doctor Merriot (1). Roxas has known him since forever; he was also the one that had brought him here.

"His neural kinetics are five times above normal! He must be quite a handful when he gets angry."

Merriot chuckled, "oh yes." He paused to cough slightly before continuing, "From our research we've concluded that his early development puts him far above any other existing psychics. Moreover, his brain able to utilise its capacity far more than the average human, instead of twenty percent use he's running on at least sixty five at the moment(2). We predict that it will only increase." Merriot fondly ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Phenomenal," the other doctor agreed. "I can see why he is recommended for the project, he's a perfect candidate. That makes thirteen in total."

"You found others then?"

"Only a few, there's just not enough out there. Yet we're being paid to do our best with what we've got," the doctor shrugged sadly.

"I suppose," Merriot sighed.

"I see you have control measures listed on his basics stats?"

"Ah yes, his inhibitors," he handed a small box to the doctor to have a look at. "When he panics they subdue any unnecessary brain waves, they curb his destructive tendencies somewhat."

"I see, remember to take them to the labs with you." The doctor handed the box back.

"When can we schedule him in for the initial procedures?" He lifted Roxas from the table and set him on his feet. He held out his hand, Roxas took it without question.

"If you take him down to the lab they'll fit him in with the other sample for the basic eye augmentations. We'll move him to the other facility when most of his physical augmentations are complete," the other replied, picking up a clipboard and taking notes.

Roxas was led away from the cold table and into the hall of what looked like a hospital ward. There wasn't anyone around, apart from the occasional doctor that brushed past them in the hallway. His hand was small in Merriot's large callous hand and he clutched it desperately. He was nervous. There were many bad people here, he could feel it.

Soon they were before a large door with a panel to one side. The panel scanned the doctor's hand and hissed open to let them through. Beyond the door was a room that was large, white and full of mechanical equipment. There were four tables in the centre form which sprawled an array of equipment that Roxas could neither name nor work out the function of. On top of the middle table was a very pale, very blonde girl in a hospital gown. She was his age and surrounded by white-coated doctors.

As the door hissed shut, one of the doctors in the room turned and greeted them. He and Merriot had a brief conversation about things that Roxas didn't understand. He soon tuned out and turned to look at the girl on the table. She looked back at him, offering a shy smile which he returned. 'My name's Namine,' whispered a voice that brushed against his mind gently, it was childish and soft. Roxas knew it was the girl. 'Who are you?'

'I don't know,' Roxas confessed sadly.

The girl was quiet for a moment, 'you are the only one who will speak to me.' She glanced around at the working doctors, 'none of them can hear me. It's lonely.' The smile faded, the girl suddenly looked like she'd cry.

'Don't worry,' Roxas smiled, 'I'm here now.' They both smiled at each other. Only then did Roxas become aware that Merriot was trying to get his attention. He looked up at him questioningly. "What have I said about talking like that?" the man said sternly.

Roxas noticeably drooped and muttered, "That it's rude," like a guilty child.

"That's right, now hop up on the table," Merriot helped the under-sized boy onto the complicated table. "I'm going now," he told the boy.

Roxas' big blue eyes widened, "don't leave!" he cried, scared at being alone.

"Don't worry, these men will take good care of you. I will see you in a few years; we won't be parted long, ok?" Merriot ruffled Roxas' spiky hair affectionately and turned, handing the inhibitors to one of the other doctors. Roxas watched as the doctor he'd known for as long as he could remember disappeared out the door they'd entered through.

His attention turned to a much younger man who was standing in front of him. He held out what looked like a set of headphones, except the part that covered the ear had a long probe and wires could be seen twisting around its frame. The inhibitors. Roxas took them and put them on with practiced ease. There was a whir as they came to life. It was as if the world had gone dull, he couldn't feel the men around him any more, he couldn't even feel Namine.

The doctor encouraged him to lie back on the bed; Namine was encouraged to do the same. "Now, I'm Doctor Johnson. I'm going to be doing most of your augmentations, though you won't have another for a few weeks," he explained as he strapped Roxas to the table. He reached over and pulled some sort of screen down over Roxas' face, it looked like something you'd find in a dentist's, only more sinister.

"Now," Johnson continued, "we're going to put you both out for the operation. You'll wake up a room we're having made for you. It's very important that you don't take off or fiddle with your bandages okay? What do you not do?"

"Mess with the bandages," Roxas told him promptly.

"That's right," and Roxas felt the familiar prick of a needle on his arm. The scene in front of him seemed to mist and his vision went blank as the masked surgeons leaned forward with some dangerous looking tools.

He awoke to darkness. He could hear very little as well. His inhibitors were gone but there was no one to feel. He tried to open his eyes and couldn't. Roxas began to panic. His hands scrabbled at his eyes and found something across them, bound tightly across his face, the bandages that he wasn't supposed to be messing with.

He remembered this too late. A sliver of light got through them and he howled in pain as they touched his sensitive eyes. The world became a haze of red as he began screaming.

There was a thunder of feet and the hiss of an angry door as the doctors came to see the commotion. What greeted them was astonishing. The lights in the room had shattered. The bedside lamp, bedside table, bed and in fact anything not nailed down in the room was whizzing around chaotically. They rebounded off walls and collided with the ceiling. In the centre of it all was Roxas, clutching his head and screaming as blood poured out from under his bandages like large, black tears.

As they entered everything in the room seemed to freeze in its current position, suspended in mid-air. His head turned towards them and though he couldn't see them, he could feel them. He searched for the man who had spoken to him, Johnson wasn't it. But, it was Johnson that reacted first. "Didn't I tell you not to take off your bandages?" he said, speaking in a chiding manner. He strode into the room, picking his way thought the floating objects.

When he reached Roxas he knelt down in front of him and gently righted the bandages across the boy's face. All the objects feel to the ground as the pain ceased entirely. Next thing he knew was that he was in the arms of Johnson and was being carried to the door. He could hear the clicking of polished shoes as they proceeded down the hallway, he buried his face in the doctor's sloping shoulder.

There was a creek as they entered a new room, the motion of the sudden stop jolted Roxas awake from where he'd been dozing on Johnson's shoulder. He looked up, but he was not looking with his eyes. He smiled when something familiar touched his mind. As he was set down on the floor he walked steadily and surely toward where Namine sat on the floor, seating himself next to her. She too had bandages over her eyes.

Johnson watched the children have a telepathic conversation before he shut the door firmly. They knew not what was in store for them; these relationships would only hinder them in the long run. But what the hell? Might as well let kids be kids as long as they were permitted to.

The older, wiser Roxas knew as he was dreaming this that this would be the last time he spent time with Namine before he left, the last time before it began.

-----

Roxas sat bolt upright, the box he'd been clutching before tumbled to the floor. On impact it sprang open, ejecting its contents onto his carpet. A black, hooded trench coat now lay sprawled on the floor like a distorted shadow. He looked at it as he ran a hand down his sweating face. He'd never had any of his dreams with both sound and sight and knowledge of what was going on.

Shakily he got to his feet and bent down to pick it up. As his hands touched the leather visions flashed through his mind. A mixture of garbled voices, sepia tone visions and strange knowledge drenched his mind. He'd worn this coat and so had twelve others. They'd met together for the last time and…and he did not know the outcome. Come to think of it he didn't even know who the other twelve were.

Then Jean's voice came back to him, 'we can help you' she'd said. But who did she mean by 'we'? As he thought this a vision swam before his mind, a side image from when their consciousnesses had briefly made contact with one another. It was a man who was bald in a wheelchair inside a huge mansion. The man was strong, very strong and Jean associated him with safety. A name, he needed a name in order to seek this man out though. And, as bidden, a name came. Charles Xavier.

This man could help him with the visions, he was sure of it. But he couldn't let the man see his face. His instincts warned that would be stupid. He'd tail Jean and the others, learn about their home and then he'd find Xavier. Some part of him seemed to know of being unseen, unheard and unnoticed. This part of him was the part that warned caution. It was the part of his that was a Relic of the boy that he had once been but could not recall.

'No. I will find out who I was. It is only a matter of time,' Roxas thought defiantly as Rosa called him for breakfast.

* * *

(1) Another tribute to a science teacher, Mr Merrit! Weirdest man on earth who seems to be permanently stuck in the past! He is leaving my college soon and will be greatly missed :(

(2) Anyone watch Nighthead Genesis? It's based of that idea because Naoto rocks my socks! (what can I say? I'm a plagarism whore! But I do not claim ownership!)

(3) In answer to a review asked last chapter, other KH2 characters from outside the Organisation will appear right at the end but not during. It would be too hard for my feeble talents to make my beloved crossover stick, lets be honest its not that good to begin with.

R&R! PLEEEEEASE! hugs all


	6. Blood On These Hands

Right! This is an uber special update! (exaggerated much?) I'm not going to be able to write in January (due to yucky college exams) and as it is Christmas (WOOOOT!) I thought I'd update two chapters. It may awhile until I get on track so bare with me!

Thanks to all reviewers! hands out cookies!

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The morning had passed slowly and Roxas found himself sitting in physics, next to Jean, barely even paying attention. Since the return of his early memories an onslaught of images paraded before his eyes every few seconds. Sometimes they were just voices. Sometimes they had names. All Roxas knew is that he wanted it to stop. But to do that he at least had to stay at school long enough to follow Jean home.

"Mr Twilight," came Mr Hilliar's voice, cutting through the blur of images for a moment. "Are you with us at all?"

Roxas wearily looked his teacher in the eyes, knowing he looked as terrible as he felt. "I don't feel well, sir," he supplied.

"That, Mr Twilight, is blatantly obvious. If you would be so kind as to go to the nurse's office? I don't want you throwing up in my lesson." That said the teacher turned back to the black board, leaving Roxas to make his own way out.

"I'll see you at lunch," he told Jean before he vanished into the hallway. Instead of going to the nurse's office he went straight to the toilets. He placed his bag down in front of him and leaned over the sink, splashing water into his face. He looked into the mirror as he hunched over the basin, his eyebrows drew together as he could see the edges of an image in the reflection, a memory perhaps?

He was just preparing to leave when he heard a voice. "Well, well, it's the freak." He turned to see the same boys who'd chased him on his first day. He glanced around quickly, he wasn't sure he could manage a portal in a small space like this, not without someone else forcing their way through. His telekinesis was also a big no-no, it would certainly draw attention. "Would you look at that? He ain't got no place to go!" chuckled the dark haired boy, Lance.

"He's the guy you had trouble with?" commented a boy Roxas had not seen before, he had silver hair and spoke very fast. "He's a midget!"

"He also went straight through a wall," sneered the toad-like boy.

Roxas collected together his mind slightly and as the large, fat boy approached him he pushed him gently. As it turned out his version of gently came out wrong. The fat boy was sent reeling backwards and out of the restroom door. It swung on its hinges noisily.

The boys were instantly more wary, the foe was more dangerous than they thought. Roxas glanced round at all of them carefully, "please," he said. "I don't want any trouble!"

"And there's the problem," Lance laughed. "We've got orders to bring you in, freak. You are coming with us."

Roxas shook his head and looked for a way out even though he knew they'd give chase. There'd be no one round the school to see him run and if he could get into a more secluded part of the city, then he'd be safe. He could use some power without restraint.

Then the boy in silver blurred forward at a speed he was not expecting. His body reacted almost on its own. His eyes followed the boy and world moved in slow motion. He leant forward and seized the fast boy's arm, using his own speed to send him flying into the wall behind them. His body seemed to flow like water as he seized the shirt of the other reaching for him, the toad-like boy, and proceed to jerk him forward onto his rising the knee. The boy crumpled, winded.

His body's next move was to run toward Lance. His legs launched him into the air; his body forming into a midair crouch. He landed on the boy's chest and closed his hand over the other's face. His weight drove them both to the floor and his hand cracked the boy's head on the tiles(1). Time sped up as he used the same hand to push off like a sprinter; he leapt over Lance and began to run for his life, skirting the fat boy on the way out.

His feet carried him out of the school and onto the streets. His sharp ears picked up the sound of the others giving chase and he barely made it across the road before the silver-haired boy caught him. Roxas' eyes flitted to him and the boy barely had time register that Roxas was running abnormally fast before his hand shot out and seized the silver boy's shirt once more. Roxas dragged him and, with a vice like grip, drove him into a lamp post while maintaining speed, letting go at the last moment.

The others only caught him as he ran into an ally, cutting them off from sight. He turned as they appeared at the mouth of the ally and looked at them, expressionless. The first to enter was the fat one. Roxas slipped back into the world of instinct and slow motion, he ducked under those large fists to drive a punch into his gut. The punch was backed by an abnormal strength that a boy of Roxas' size shouldn't have. The blob of a boy reeled back a few inches in shock and wasn't prepared for Roxas' second punch. The smaller boy's leg shot out, kicking at the kneecaps, causing the large boy to fall to his knees. Roxas' fist hammered into his face with ruthless ferocity and the boy fell backward. He crawled across the dank alley ground, holding his bleeding nose and broken jaw.

There was silence for a moment. Then the silver-haired boy darted forward again, he was the only one who moved fast in Roxas' slow motion world. All the same he seized the boy's arm and pulled him into a lock with his right hand. His left came up and closed over the boy's neck like a vice. He began to squeeze and the silver-haired boy began to suffocate, spluttering he clawed at Roxas' hand uselessly.

Then a vision flashed before Roxas' eyes, like they'd been doing all day. He'd done this before, many times. Except all those other times he'd had a knife, a hunting blade in his hand. He slit their throats and they'd died quietly, his hands stifling their cries and pleas. The words falling dead on soft leather gloves. He could still smell the blood, feel the coldness of years passed.

Roxas recoiled, he threw the sputtering boy forward and clutched his head, screaming in horror. His eyes were wide with terror. He was powerless and the Brotherhood, still wary, closed in on him. He fell to his knees, hands tangled in his hair trying to desperately to distract himself from the pain.

Just as Lance reached out a hand to him a voice called out, "three on one isn't fair is it?" The voice was a positive tenor and was always accompanied by a grin. Demyx stepped over the prone form of the fat boy and entered the ally. "You giving my friend a hard time?"

Those cool aqua eyes took in the scene quickly. Roxas obviously remembered to some extent, understandably he was afraid. He needed to wrap things up quickly. These guys were puppets of Magneto, or so Zexion had told them. Zexion was never wrong (2). "None of your business! Fuck off!" spat the dark haired boy.

Demyx grinned and walked further into the ally. "I think it is part of my business," he felt a familiar presence and looked to the form of Roxas again. A familiar figure knelt next to him, running comforting fingers through his hair. The figure no longer hid his face, he had shocking red hair and crystal green eyes. The eyes rose to meet Demyx's. "I'd say it was, would you, Axel?" he called to the other.

The boy's turned and saw the odd individual who had small smile on his face; his eyes alight with a mischievous gleam. "That I would, waste 'em." Axel turned his attention back to the smaller boy and pulled him into his lap. The boy's hands fished in his red shirt and his face burrowed into the pale neck instinctively. Part of Roxas didn't fear Axel; he knew he'd take the pain away.

"Well then, you heard my good friend!" Demyx exclaimed clapping his hands together happily. The three spread out to encircle him. He rolled his eyes, "you know it's not wise to fight an enemy you know nothing about?" he said as if speaking to a small, very stupid child.

The silver-haired boy seemed eager and it was him Demyx focused on first. Speed made him dangerous. Demyx raised his hand and spoke with a smile in his voice. "Dance water, dance" was all they heard before water was wrenched out of the drainpipes above their heads and struck the speed freak with the force of a ton. It picked him up like a rag doll and threw him to the wall, where he slumped unconscious. Before Lance could even react to this the puddle at his feet reached out like an octopus and pulled him over. There are only so many times a head can take a blow before it's out for the count, Lance didn't get back up. Toad, who wasn't known for bravery, fled.

Demyx snorted and made his way to the pair. Roxas was no longer mentally with them, his mind had clearly retreated. He looked up into Axel's face and babbled senselessly, words that didn't make sense. Axel looked down at him sadly and listened quietly. He ran comforting hands through he messy blonde locks. "We need to take him back to the school," Demyx said, stopping next to them.

"Yeah, I know," Axel said as he stood, Roxas still in his arms.

"You know, this reminds me of back then, when they used to put him through those treatments. When he'd run to you after, you remember?"

"Yeah," Axel smiled fondly. Roxas was beginning to come back to himself, so Axel set him on his feet. "I'll meet you later," he said and walked into the shadows.

Demyx sighed as his friend left and turned as Roxas gained some coherency. "You alright, found you being set upon I did!" Demyx exclaimed in a display of drama.

"Oh, thanks," Roxas didn't want to wonder how Demyx had defeated them. He just waved goodbye to his friend and went back to school. On the way he felt like something was missing, something important.

-----

"I don't like this, Chuck," Logan sighed as he leaned back on the desk as Xavier's wards disappeared back into the recesses of the manner. Their report on what had happened within the town had been disturbing; a youth wandering around with enough power to do some serious damage was not something Logan wanted to contemplate.

The bald man behind the desk drew his brows together in a frown of concentration. His clear eyes gazed seemingly into thin air. "I, too, am not all that comfortable, Logan," he admitted after a moment. "I was not aware of the magnitude of the affair when Cerebro sent me the initial shockwaves."

Logan titled his head to glance at the professor, "so you had warning?"

"No, it has been the same presence that has been plaguing Cerebro and myself for a few weeks now. A presence that it cannot identify, let alone pinpoint." Xavier turned his chair to gaze out the long windows behind him.

"Whatcha mean, Chuck?"

"It vanishes like the wind, sometimes it's human and sometimes it's mutant. A real enigma," the bald man replied, turning to look at Logan out of the corner of his eye.

"Fury said these guys are tricky, assassinated a load of people and not even SHIELD can prove they did it." Logan shook his head and joined the older man at the window.

Whatever Xavier was about to say was cut off by a loud alarm, blaring its warning tones throughout the mansion it was hard not to notice. It was Cerebro's way of telling them of an unwanted presence within the grounds. Logan immediately looked to the grounds and saw a vague flash across the grass, so quick that none of the cameras seemed to pick up a presence and thus none of the weapons activated.

Just as it appeared the presence of was gone. Yet, there was an almighty crash as the main doors flew open. A split second later the door to the study opened as the terrified students entered. All they could do was wait as the sound of slamming doors got closer and closer, louder and louder. Until suddenly the study door flew open. But, there was no one there. Silence reigned.

"I'm sorry, I scared you…" said a voice that caused them all to jump. Behind them was a figure wearing a hooded, long, black coat. His face was lost in shadows. He had his hands in his pockets, body language that portrayed his youth. "I would've walked in the door, but I don't really trust people I don't know."

Xavier only paused for a moment before adapting to the situation, he switched his calculating gaze to the boy and gestured for him to walk toward the centre of the room. "My name is Charles Xavier and I run a school for people like yourself," he said by way of greeting.

"I know," said the figure (who was obvious a boy), "Ms Grey was kind enough to inform me of that when we last met." Roxas felt a brush against his mind and some long forgotten instinct threw up walls and growled in anger. "Please don't try to read my mind, sir. I find it invasive."

This was a shock. No one had ever seen anyone fend off Xavier so efficiently or be quite so rude to him. "You listen here, bub!" Logan snarled, advancing on the boy and grabbing the collar of his jacket. "You're gonna respect Chuck if I have to beat it into you!"

Logan had enough time to get a glance of narrowed blue eyes before a smaller, gloved hand closed over his wrist. It squeezed painfully and forced him to let go. He was flung back with surprising power for a body so small. "Please do not touch me, I don't' feel safe right now…" the boy murmured. He looked to Xavier carefully then turned to look out the window. "I'm told you help people like us?"

Xavier folded his hands, confused children was an area he was familiar with. He gazed at the small figure, who wasn't blocking his mind as hard now, he felt sadness and fear. Two emotions often linked to the discovery of an ability or mutation. "yes, this school was set up for people like yourself to come to grips with their ability. I believe you are strongly psychic?"

"Ah, yes. That's not the problem, I can control it well enough…" he broke off.

"Then, what troubles you, child?"

"Have you ever had visions? Dreams that seem so important but fade as you come awake? I have instincts I do not remember, abilities I cannot recall developing and visions that come even if I am awake. In one of them I killed someone."

There was silence for a moment. Logan looked at the boy in shock; his symptoms had been very similar.

As expected, Xavier gave the mysterious figure the same answer he'd given Logan. "Visions and memories are personal and usually are forgotten with good reason. It is up to you to remember those on your own."

The boy was not happy with answer, he snorted angrily.

"Perhaps you will stay here and learn more of you abilities?"

"I am fine on those grounds," he assured them. "I will now take my leave, thanks for hearing me out." Then the figure turned and walked straight through the window, vanishing in midair as he had done before.

Xavier smiled as he watched the figure leave, all was quiet for some time. Logan broke it tentatively, "well, what now, Chuck?"

Xavier turned to look at them, "He is not as obscure as he would like, now I know I can find the child."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"You recall our lesson on mind-presence? Simply put, the child is hiding too well. He can be found because where there should be the mind of a teen there is nothing, a blank void of quiet. All very well if you can't be seen, of course, but to a phsycic that can see you it's a little odd."

"So what now, professor?"

"We search for a boy without a mind."

* * *

(1) Assassin's Creed anyone? I love that game and reccomend it to everyone!  
(2) This is to do with Zexion's power, mentioned next chapter YAY! There's no way I'd have Demyx and not Zexion!

R&R! Love ya all!


	7. Who Are You?

WAAAAH! Chapter 2 of the special update! Hope you like it! (Both chapters were beta'd by 'Willow, blame him for mistakes!)

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Roxas appeared in his bedroom and threw his cloak to the floor in anger. So much for Xavier being able to help him! He'd been so certain, so focused. He dressed down to his boxers and flopped onto the bed bonelessly. He was going in circles! He fisted a hand in his hair in frustration.

Roxas let out a long yawn and fell backwards onto the pillows, gazing up at his ceiling. Maybe he should fall asleep? Maybe he'd dream again and then he'd know more. Roxas finally and gratefully slipped into a dream filled void where he was alone and unafraid.

-----

Roxas was five again, but more so. He was older. He sat at a small steel table next to Namine, both of them were scribbling on sheets of paper with crayons. The drawings were of things they dreamed of, their visions of the outside. Namine was really good at _Seeing,_ but Roxas wasn't. His were always blurry. Both of them looked up in unison when the door to their room opened and people entered.

The first in was Merriot, who'd now been promoted so that he oversaw their care. Or so Namine said, she was better at mind-reading than Roxas. Next to him was another man, the man who did the augmentations. Johnson. Holding Merriot's hand was a boy, perhaps a bit older than them. He had darkish grey hair that stuck up in tufts or fell into his eyes. The boy was expressionless as he was led forward.

Merriot strode up to the table and smiled down at the children at the table. "Namine, Subject 13, this is Subject 6. He'll be living with you from now on, alright?" He gestured for the boy to step forward and sit down. After he had done so both Merriot and Johnson left the room.

The boy stared around the room silently, before beginning to cry. He was lost in this strange new place and could barely remember who he was. The boy looked up as he heard a voice, 'hello.' It took a moment for him to realise that the voice had been within his head, he looked to the others at the table. The blonde girl was smiling at him, 'My name's Namine. What's yours?'

The boy was quiet for a moment before replying instinctively in kind, 'I don't know…' He jumped slightly at a burst of mental laughter.

'Heh, he's just like you, Roxy!' The girl, Namine, had turned to the boy sitting next to her. He was more of a mousy blonde and wasn't really smiling. But, as their minds connected, the boy could feel that this other was friendly, if a little quiet.

'I didn't have a name either, when I came,' the boy told him. 'Namine says I look like a 'Roxas', so that's my name'.

'You should have a name too!' Namine chimed in.

The boy smiled sheepishly, 'I don't know…'

'Everyone needs a name,' Roxas added.

'How about we call you 'Zexion'?'

'Zexion?' the boy was nonplussed, he barely even knew these kids!

'What, don't you like it?' the girl asked, looking sad.

'No, I like it.' Zexion smiled at them, these children were like himself and for a second he had the deep, undeniable belief that he belonged.

'Why are you here, Zexy?' Namine asked a while later, they were all now drawing pictures. Every now and again they'd show mental images of the pictures to each other, to keep the mind link going.

Said boy looked up for a moment, 'what do you mean?'

'You can do stuff right? That's why we're here, we can tell you what we can do if you like?'

Zexion nodded shyly, smiling at their openness.

It was Namine who started, 'I can read thoughts and emotions! It's really easy! I can also _See_ some stuff, far away stuff connected with me.' She grinned at him.

Roxas looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment, 'I can talk with my mind too,' he told Zexion, not quite meeting his eyes. 'I can also move things.'

'Move things?' Zexion questioned, his brows crunching in confusion.

'Yeah,' Roxas raised his hands and the colouring pencils on the table rose to stand tall. Roxas closed his hand in a fist and all the pencils drew together in a bunch.

Zexion was awed for a moment, these kids were like him. He started when Roxas asked, 'what about you?'

'I see things,' he started. 'Things that are far away and close. It's like security cameras and stuff, I can watch things but I'm not there.'

'WOW!' Roxas all but shouted, 'that's cool! I wish I could do that so I don't wreck stuff every time I get mad!'

'Hush, or they'll put the thingies back on' Namine hissed.

'Thingies?'

'Yeah, they're these things that make it hard to think and if we think too hard they makes us wear them! It's awful!' Namine shuddered. Changing the subject, she asked, 'Have you been changed yet? Your eyes and stuff?'

Zexion looked away, 'yeah…'

He was shocked when two pairs of arms embraced him in a hug, 'its okay' two voices said in unison, 'you're not alone now. We are here.' For Zexion, everything was alright.

-----

Roxas turned over in his sleep as the visions skipped a few years of much the same. Their ligaments were lined with adamantium to make them impossibly strong but only Roxas seemed to be further augmented for combat out of their trio. Regardless, all of them underwent mental modifications. Soon, they were to be moved to a new facility to meet the rest of the experiments. They were ten here.

The year before, Namine had died. She had spoken with them, mind to mind and they understood. She couldn't hold on to her body and more. Her _Sight_ had become so advanced that it had pulled her loose of her body and she had vanished (1). The body had died. So Zexion and Roxas were utterly alone except for each other.

They gazed at the building before them with dread, it looked like a hospital but more sinister. They held hands as they entered, the minds buzzing with conversation. They looked up as Merriot spoke to them, "time for you two to join the big boys," he declared. "As our only two psychics you will both need to be adjusted, physical stuff is out the way. Now we just need to train you!" He opened a door to a room where there were eleven other people. Many close to their age but a few were older.

All the occupants turned to stare at them, "gather round, these are your two new companions, Subjects 13 an 6. I hope you'll be kind to them." That said he simply left them there.

"Awww the new guys are cute! Wonder why they were kept separate from us?" said the only female in the room.

"Probably weaklings," snorted a guy with a cross shaped scar.

"Nah, I'll bet you its because they're different!" said a redhead, he strode up to them. "What can you do? I'm Axel by the way!" He was taller than them and about fourteen years old.

Zexion and Roxas looked at each other, communicating with out words before turning back to the redhead, neither saying anything for a moment. Then Roxas asked, "Would you like me to show you?"

"Sure!" chirped a blonde with a strange hair cut.

"Clear the middle of the room put the tables to the sides," said Zexion moving to do so. Once this was done everyone turned to the blonde boy standing in front of the open space at one end of the room.

Roxas cleared his mind and pulled the will from inside himself. Into his strike he put all his grief over Namine's death, his confusion and his love for Zexion as a brother. Force ripped forward, turning the steel reinforced concrete into mincemeat before him. It struck the opposite wall, tearing through it like a child through wrapping paper. Dust filled the room.

"Holy SHIT!" crowed the redhead, looking to the small blonde.

Zexion frowned at him, "you put too much emotion into it," he reprimanded.

"I know," Roxas sighed. "They'll give me Inhibs won't they?" With that the pecking order among the subjects of Project Nobody had to be sharply rearranged.

----

Roxas sat bolt upright why was Demyx in his dream, more importantly who were Zexion and Axel? He jumped when he noticed he was already late for school, something he really didn't need. He bolted down his breakfast, kissed Rosa goodbye on the cheek and fled to school. He waved at Demyx as he ran past him, Demyx waved energetically back.

He barely made it into Spanish in time; luckily the teacher was sweet on him because he was 'advanced'. He scribbled what he'd missed and the lesson continued without much bother. He'd already decided to avoid Jean and the others kin case the noticed anything. This plan went well, until lunch time when they found him.

Mindless chatter ensued, chatter which Roxas ignored but he couldn't help sensing Jean's eyes on him. The look was calculating and worrying, almost as if she knew. As he left the table he did not see her follow him until he heard her voice call to him by his locker. "You all right, Roxas?" she sounded concerned.

He smiled at her sheepishly, wishing she'd go away. He took out his books for the afternoon and shoved those he didn't need into the recesses of his locker. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He wished he hadn't asked as soon as the words left his lips.

"Well after your visit the manor last night you must have been really tired," she said matter-of-factly, watching him for a reaction.

"I don't know what you mean," he said shutting the locker.

"I already know it's you, Roxas. We found a way to find you. You don't show up on Cerebro or to our mind searches, therefore you must be someone we cannot see but can feel." Jean put a hand on his shoulder. "Please come with us, Roxas, let us help you. It's not safe for you to be outside on your own."

"For who?" Roxas looked at her over his shoulder.

Jean started, "what do you mean?"

"Not safe for who? Me 'cause I'll hurt others or you. Think, I'm a psychic classified at level five of five. It I'm not controlled by someone or obeying someone, everyone gets nervous." He sighed, "sorry Jean, but I can't go with you. There's too much I need to do first." That said he shoved her away and sprinted down the hall.

For lack of knowing what else to do, Jean ran after him. Only to gape as he ran into the shadows as he had before, vanishing completely. The bell rang and the hallway filled with people. But Jean could only stare at where Roxas had been and now was not.

-----

Roxas plummeted through the shadows. He had been stupid to run into them like that, without any mental preparation! Now he had no idea where he was going! He stumbled out into a large, white atrium. Before him was a long table, also white, surround by thirteen chairs made of a similar material. Each of the chairs were numbered from one to thirteen with roman numerals.

His gaze darted around as a voice he'd only heard in his dreams called to him. "There you are, Roxy. I was afraid you'd never come." Behind him was a tall, redhead with tattoos under his eyes. He wore baggy jeans and a black shirt. He approached slowly.

Roxas could not shake the feeling that he knew this man, knew him very well. Then it slipped out of his mouth, a name with a thousand thoughts and feelings attached to it. A name that meant a lot to him, "Axel?"

The redhead smiled, "that's right, Roxy, remember me?"

"A bit…I remember warmth and laughter. Bits and pieces," Roxas looked at Axel, who now stood inches from him. He was over a foot taller than Roxas and Roxas could recall feeling bitter about it.

"How about this, do you remember this, Roxy?" that melodious voice chimed in amusement. Then his lips were on Roxas', kissing him deeply as the redhead pulled him tight against his own body.

* * *

(1) Another reference to a character in Nighthead Genesis. She became to powerful for her body!

WOW! They kissed! hugs both That's about as far as it will go. Sorry if any are uncomfortable with this, but I did set warnings in the summary. I had to introduce Zexion here cos I decided he was psychic and clairevoyant! That is also how he makes dupilcates of himself, because he uses his powers to decieve the mind! Sorry this chap wasn't very long!

R&R for cookies!


	8. The World That Never Was

Guess who's back for a special chapter! I knwo I said I wouldn't update until february but here I am! Who knew English revision could get so boring after a week? I've brought you this nifty chap and I hopes you likes it! It was beta'd (in the losest sense of the word...) by Muko Kokoro!

Enjoy

Italics translations!

_"Spanish"  
'Thought'  
Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Roxas' mind was a muddle of confusion. He'd walked into a place he was sure he didn't remember and was now being molested by a very tall, very handsome redhead who seemed to know him very well. Roxas did remember who the redhead was, if only from his dreams and fragmented memory but that didn't mean he was ready to kiss the bloke! But he did smell nice and the smells were familiar, cigarettes and pine forests…

Roxas spluttered as he pulled away and upon witnessing Axel's devil-may-care grin he punched the other full in the face with all his genetically altered strength. Axel's head whipped to the side with the force of it, where it stayed for a very pregnant moment. Then those jade eyes slowly turned back to Roxas' panicking blue, the boy was virtually hyperventilating. Instead of punching back he lifted a gentle, pale, long-fingered hand and placed it Roxas' cheek. His eyes took on a gentle gaze and he smiled softly, "that's what you did the first time I kissed you too," he laughed with an open smile.

"I don't…I don't remember but everything is so familiar and I'm so confused and my head hurts-" Roxas didn't even feel his hand fist in Axel's shirt. The redhead calmly pulled him back until they sat in one of the chairs, manoeuvring the ranting blonde into his lap. Roxas looked up as he was pulled into said lap, this comforting thing seemed familiar and he almost purred as he felt those fingers in his hair. "Axel, who am I?" he asked finally.

Axel sighed, "How much do you remember?"

"I remember being a kid with Zexion and Namine, I remember meeting you, I think. I remember the day Namine died and I remember how they hurt the three of us. After meeting you guys for the first time everything I draw is a blank. But sometimes I do things and I don't remember ever learn to do them…" Roxas just sighed into Axel's chest; it felt so normal that he didn't want to move.

"I can explain what we are, who we are if you want? I can also explain how you and I became, well, close…" Axel simply stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I'd like that," Roxas murmured into his shirt.

"Well, we're called 'Project Nobody', seeing as we don't exist on any data records in the world. We're pretty hard to track down, see? They found us from all over, I don't know the details but what I do know is that we were exceptionally talented from a young age. They just enhanced it."

"Enhanced it?"

"They took genes from all of us, you and me and Zexion and even Namine. They'd transplant useful traits like telepathy into others that didn't have it. Then they fiddled with what we did have to make us stronger."

"Did it work?" Roxas gazed up into Axel's green eyes.

"More than you can even imagine, they succeeded in their goal." Axel's eyes were cold, sad.

"What was their goal?" Roxas sat up slightly, brows drawn together in confusion.

"To create the perfect soldiers. They wanted soldiers who were hard to kill, soldiers who didn't need radios, travelling equipment or ammunition. They wanted invincible spies and walking natural disasters."

"We were that strong?"

"That and more. You were especially treasured, Roxy."

Me?" Roxas pointed to himself hesitantly.

"Your telekinesis was the strongest ever recorded for one so young, initially they thought it was due to a mutant gene but then they found out that your power was from a very…human…source." Axel sighed and slumped, looking to the side. "You were simply using more of your brain than most…frightening what we can be capable of…"

Roxas looked uncomfortable for a second, "I killed people didn't I?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"We killed people, all of us. It was what they made us for, what they trained us for," Axel ruffled Roxas' hair.

There was quiet for a long moment.

"You used to come to me, lie like you are now, when they experimented on your mind. Sometimes you weren't even coherent." A tear escaped Axel's gem-like eye and rolled mournfully down his cheek.

"I remember," murmured Roxas, oddly enough he did. In that moment his mind partially melded with Axel's and they shared that memory in way that seemed almost tenderly familiar.

-----

_The day had been particularly drab and the compound was abnormally dark. Grey clouds covered a bitter sky and even the shadows seemed alive. Most of the test subjects were in various lessons or on missions. Axel was moody because, out of all the test subjects, he was the only one left with nothing to do._

_He sat on his bed, which was a standard bed that could be found in any army barrack, and hummed to himself. The whole room looked like it belonged in an army compound and all of the dorm rooms were identical, down to the last tile on the wall. They were grey, unimaginative and drab. Axel's was somewhat of an exception because of the burn marks strewn across the previously featureless walls._

_Axel was slim for his age at this point, he was fifteen. His skin was pale from hardly ever leaving the testing complex and his vibrant crimson hair was tied back in a loose pony tail. He wore standard issue clothes from the centre, which include a pair of dull looking jeans, a black shirt and some socks. The shirt had his test subject number, 8, on the back in white._

_He was scribbling a picture on a pad resting on his knees that were drawn close to his chest. He was drawing a story about a stick figure, the stick figure had adventures in the outside world and had lots of friend. As a test subject Axel had barely ever been outside the compound, but he could dream._

_A loud explosion and a slight shaking of the building drew his attention. His eyes gleamed slightly as fire flowed around him in little wisps, as if it had a life of its own. He opened the door slowly and glanced outside. The hallway beyond was a mess, rubble ay across the floor like tossed, grey confetti. There was a dark blood stain, that Axel was sure at one point had been a person, crushed into the wall. Roxas was crouching on the floor not far away, his hands fisted in his hair. His mouth was open in a silent scream._

_At first Axel didn't know what to do. He approached the petit blond who was clearly on the rampage and knelt down beside him. He wasn't sure what to do, the kid seemed pretty messed up. After a moment he held out his hand and gently pulled the other into a standing position. Roxas let himself be lead into Axel's room and even pulled into Axel's lap, while Axel sat against the wall once more._

_Roxas curled around the older boy, crying into his chest and mumbling in coherent phrases, visions from far away and other nonsense talk. His knuckles turned white from gripping his black shirt so tightly. Loose objects in the redhead's roof lifted themselves and began to sail round in agitation. _

_At the feeling of long, pale fingers sifting through his hair the items began to droop and Roxas began to relax. A gentle voice whispered in his ear while those hands soothed him, "its alright, I'm here now. They won't take you away again today, I promise. I won't let them." The voice faded out as Roxas began to fall asleep slumping so that his head was in Axel's lap._

_Axel relaxed as the boy fell asleep and allowed himself to notice how adorable the other was. He smiled softly and reached out for a book on the bedside table, opening it with one hand and beginning to read. Whenever his hands ceased their ministrations to the blonde's hair he would stir and whimper as if in pain and Axel would resume once more. Axel deduced that he must have a severe head ache or trauma._

_It was only a matter of time before the staff turned up with their demented honking. Two nurses and a doctor burst in and sputtered at the sight before them. Axel put down his book and raised his finger to his lips in warning. Roxas stirred restlessly and things rattled around the room. "I think you should leave, doc" Axel told them honestly._

_"Now you see here, subject 8, subject 13 must return to the lab for further tests!" barked one of the nurses. She began to approach briskly and reached to wake the boy. She uttered a small scream and jumped back as her dress caught fire._

_"Subject 8!" the doctor reprimanded. _

_"It's not my fault she got too close," Axel said mildly._

_"Do you wish to be sent to solitary again? You know the rules, you are not to attack compound staff under any situation!" The man drew himself up to appear more threatening._

_"Are you new here, doc? I aint' seem you around before?"_

_"Yes, I am-"_

_"It seems you don't how things work here," Axel raised cold emerald eyes to gaze at the doctor. "Sure, you guys run the show but let me make it very clear, you do not run us. We are stronger than you, more dangerous. We are here out of convenience and make no mistake, keep acting the way you are now and one of us will make an end of you. Got it memorised?" Axel returned to reading his book as if the doctor was nothing but the scum on his heel._

_"Now, now, Subject 8. Was that really necessary?" said a wizened old doctor who stepped inside._

_"Hey, doc. Probably not, but hey the newbie needs a wake up call 'fore he gets dead. I thought I might help him out," the redhead grinned, his fingers till stroking Roxas' hair. _

_The older man hobbled into the room, leaning on a walking stick. His name was Doctor Eckleston and he was leading the whole project. The nurses and the doctor nodded in respect, Axel just waved his hand vaguely. "Doctor Small," he turned to the new doctor, "I see you've met the fire-cracker that is Subject 8. Please be more careful next time." The reprimand was kind, like one you'd receive from a grandparent. _

_"Subject 8, I see Subject 13 has come to you. How did you find him?" the old man now turned to Axel, peering through his glasses._

_"In the hallway, looking homicidal," Axel told him with mock-cheerfulness. _

_"Ah, I see. I take his sleeping as a sign that he has relaxed now?"_

_"No shit, Sherlock," Axel snorted._

_"Language, Subject 8. Right, have it recorded that Subject 13 will have free access to this room at all times. If subject appears unstable the advice of Subject 8 will be sought, his presence will also be authorised, if necessary." That said he just left, the others scrambling after him. He could be heard shouting "Could someone please clean this up, these conditions are unacceptable!"_

_"Thanks," said a small voice and Axel looked down._

_"For what?"_

_"Not telling them I was awake…I'm Roxas." The blond gazed up at him with huge aqua eyes and Axel fell into them at once._

_"And you know my name is Axel, nice to meet you, Roxy" he chuckled, ruffling the smaller boy's hair._

_It was a week later when Zexion got back and discovered how things had changed, oddly enough he seemed happy. He was happy that Roxas was relating to someone other than himself. Members of staff, however, continued to be confused about the situation. But there was no denying that, from that moment on, Roxas and Axel were inseparable. You would never find one without the other._

------

The pair lay in silence for a moment. Roxas spoke first, "you were really good to me when we were kids, weren't you?" his tone was gentle, his eyes lost in thought.

"Heh, from then on we were always together!" Axel laughed at the memory, "drove everyone up the wall."

"What are we going to do, Axel?"

"We are going to find them."

"Find who?"

"Everyone they stole from us."

"Who did they steal form us?"

"They betrayed us, Roxy. They took us apart and betrayed us. They will pay." Axel eyes had gone cold, hard and, for a second, Roxas was afraid. But that was alright, he couldn't remember a time when hadn't been at least a little bit afraid of the tall redhead who he depended on like a psychological-crutch.

* * *

So, so, sooooooo...what do ya think? This is how I pictured their beautiful (and violent) reunion! Hope y'all liked it! Next chapter will be in around two, maybe three weeks. Reviewers get cookies of the cybernetic crunchiness!

- D


	9. Project Nobody

Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack! I had a really hard english exam today and you know what I thought? I'll write another chapter of my fanfic to calm me down. Hear I am around an hour later with a finished chapter. It was beta'd by 'Willow while I sat behind him beating him if his attention wandered.

Usual stuff for languages and thoughts counts, so all is good. I'd like to thank Serzie, Roxas-Has-A-Stick and realdarkangel for their continued support. I'd also like to thank everyone that has me on alert or has posted a review in general

ENJOY! (hands out cookies)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The Xavier Institute was quiet and still. Students were asleep in their beds and all appeared to be as it should be. But appearances can be deceiving, as all well know. Inside his study Xavier sat quietly, gazing at the assembled x-men with pensive eyes. Before him sat a brown envelope that had arrived in the post that morning. On top of it was a disk and a note. The note read: 'Play this disk with only those you trust, tell no one you have it'. It was because of this that Xavier had called the meeting.

"You sure about this, Chuck?" Logan questioned as the professor handed him the disk silently. A curt nod informed him that Xavier had considered this very carefully.

There was a low hum as the player loaded the data and with flame like flicker the screen came to life. It showed an elderly man sitting in a wooden chair, gripping a walking stick across his lap. He had clear blue eyes that held an odd sense of clarity. "Hello there, if you are playing this then there were no complications, as I feared." His voice was crisp and to the point. "My name is Dr. Jason Merriot and it has come to my attention that you have come into contact of a certain psychic friend of mine. This is both a blessing and a curse. What I have to tell you is too dangerous to be so simply transmitted. I am in the area so I strongly suggest you use Cerebro to find me as soon as you can. Good day." Then the image vanished, as if it were never there.

For a long time no one spoke, there was utter silence. Xavier stared pensively at the screen for the duration of the silence before speaking. "I want everyone on standby. Prepare to leave within the hour." With that he was gone, preparations for the meeting with the strange doctor had begun.

-----

Almost exactly an hour later they were standing outside what appeared to be a completely unremarkable bungalow in a completely unremarkable suburb. The bungalow was a cream colour and the front garden appeared perfectly tended. The flowerbeds were regimented in a neat row, ivy twined up the sides of the building with almost perfect symmetry.

"This the place?" Scot questioned, running a hand through his auburn hair nervously.

"Well, both public records and Cerebro indicate that one Jason Merriot lives here. What do you think, bub?" Logan quipped nastily.

Scot frowned and Jean sighed, the two always seemed to be at each other's throats. "Calm down you two, jeez" crowed Kurt, who was bouncing up and down excitedly.

After Xavier nodded to him, Logan approached the clean front door and knocked sharply. There was an odd scuffling before it opened, revealing an old man who was leaning on a walking stick slightly. He peered at them slightly before a smile broke out on his face, "do come in," he croaked.

They followed him into seemingly neat abode; Logan was put off slightly by a sleek black feline mewing at them plaintively from a nearby table. They were led into a sitting room lit by large glass windows, sunlight spilled across the azure carpet. At one end was a television and, judging by the case lying on a nearby table, they were about to watch something.

Merriot eased himself down into one of the armchairs and motioned the X-men to do the same. "Would any of you care for some refreshment?" he asked with a disarming, calm smile.

Xavier also smiled, "no thank you, doctor," he declined politely. "You tell me you know of the one we have encountered?"

"Ah!" Merriot lifted a cup of tea to his lips and sipped slightly. "I know him very well, as does Miss Grey." Everyone turned to look at Jean, in surprise. "She directly provoked him into flight and sits next to him in Advanced Physics, I believe."

"Then it is Roxas?" she asked sadly.

"Is that what they're calling him now?" Merriot chuckled lightly, "my, how times have changed."

"You called him a 'blessing and a curse', doctor, why is that?" Xavier pressed after a moment.

"Well, young Roxas is the strongest psychic on records, at least in telekinetic terms. There is a great deal Miss Grey could learn from him. However, his presence in this town will undoubtedly attract his other, less understanding, associates." The man spoke matter-of-factly, as if he were merely lecturing on the properties of vegetables rather than an actual person.

"The strongest?" the professor further inquired.

"Well, in all recorded databases. Based on standard level measurements he was placed in level 5, dangerous and hard to control."

"Levels?" Scot asked, a bit timidly.

Merriot turned to him with a curious glance, "I would have thought you would've heard of them. When mutants became more prominent across the world a level assessment system was set up. It charts the power level and dangerous tendencies of a mutant. You, Mr Summers, are brushing a level 4 but remain rather a strong level 3. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I think…"

"Well, moving on. His associates are of similar power levels and do not take well to me at all. For any of them to show up in Bayville means that there must be something here they want."

"What would that be?" Logan chipped in after a while of silence.

"What is in Bayville that would be of interest to a group of vengeful mutants, two of which a known to be strong telepaths? Their movements indicate they search for something, the fact that they are getting sloppy means that they are now desperate-"

"How do you know they're getting sloppy, bub?"

Merriot looked at the gruff man, irritated at the interruption. "The fact that both SHIELD and I have been able to track them. If they were thinking clearly we would not be able to do so." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Now, since the search has taken so long I assume what they seek is an inanimate object. But then, why not steal it already?"

"Because it can't be taken away by just their hands," Xavier murmured, catching on. "They're after Cerebro, then. But why?"

"I hardly claim to know the logic they live by, I gave that up long ago."

"You knew them, then?" Xavier leaned forward in his wheelchair slightly.

Merriot paused and gazed into his cup for a long while. "Did you know I was once a famous neurosurgeon, professor? I knew more about how the brain worked than any other man in America. My research caught the attention of a group of individuals that, for my own safety, I shall not name. They wished someone of my standing to head a department within a project that they were running. They asked me and I accepted, of course."

There was silence, they sensed this answer was important. "They were building super-soldiers, similar to you, Weapon X," he remarked, glancing to Logan. "I was head of the division that dealt with psychic abilities. I ended up in charge of three children, who were to become instrumental the project."

"Children?" queried Jean.

"Yes, children. The way the project worked was, using genealogy and screening, a number of children with developing mutations were selected for the experiments. After selection every bit of detail about the child was them erased, they had no finger prints, birth records or memories. They were blank slates. They became nobodies and so the project was named, Project Nobody"

"That's barbaric!" Jean exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"I oversaw three children as I have said," Merriot continued, ignoring her. "An empathic, precognitive girl, an incredibly powerful telepathic boy that was able to detach his own consciousness and Roxas. My job was to study their genes and see if the ability could be transferred, when it was obvious it could other procedures occurred."

"What kind of procedures?" Xavier's voice was cold, calculating.

"Adamantium grafted to the bones, healing rates increased with gene implants, improvement of the ligaments and tendons. We even reinforced their muscles. If needed they could dent steel and rip iron. They were trained in martial arts, at least two langues and many areas involved in the art of war. Then my study of their brains, Roxas' in particular, revealed something interesting. Their psychic abilities were not really a result of their mutation, though it contributed."

"Explain yourself?" Xavier's tone had now become highly authoritative.

Merriot laughed, lost in memory. "We noticed it when Roxas was small, his neural kinetics were above normal. Further studies revealed that he was using more than the usual 20 of his brain capacity. By the time he was seven his brain use was pushing 70. All that power was hidden in the average human brain! We were astonished! Quickly we moved to enhance the capacity of the non-psychic subjects."

"There were others?"

"Yes, there were fourteen in all at one point. Then came our saddest discovery. Just before we moved the three children to the main test centre Subject 14, the little girl, died unexpectedly. The two boys later told us she'd been 'unable to hold onto her body'. If the brain capacity is too high the consciousness separates and the body dies. The tow boys were devastated by her death." He set the cup down, "testing moved on. It had to. At eleven they were going on their first missions. When they were fourteen the plug was pulled on the operation."

"They cancelled it?"

"Yes, SHIELD was becoming suspicious. They ordered the extermination of all the subjects. Shockingly, they didn't really want to die. They broke free and attempted to go on the run. All but three were caught. We couldn't bring ourselves to do it, however, we could not kill our greatest works. So we decided to hide them. In nine out of the ten cases ordinary stasis was fine for the subjects, they remained unconscious. But not Roxas! He was too strong and we had no choice, we wiped his memory and put in him in a maximum security penitentiary."

"Then what happened?" All the X-men were rapt, engrossed in the tale of this old man.

"Well, two years ago he blasted his way out. He killed nineteen inmates and eight guards in the process. Then he vanished, to reappear here."

There was a shocked silence, all was completely still. "Why did you call us here?" Xavier said after a moment.

"Professor?" Jean questioned, curious as ever.

"That could have been told over the phone or in a document. What do you want to show us?"

"What you are up against. I want to show you what Subject 13, Roxas, is capable of." That said he reached for a remote and, with the touch of a button, the television flared to life.

On the screen was what seemed to be CCTV footage recording inside a cold scientific lab. In the centre sat Roxas on a chair, he was dressed in loose fitting clothes and had a series of diodes attached to his head. Around him scientists swarmed over electronically equipment. Before him were two large concrete blocks.

"Begin the testing," barked a voice. A scientist turned and nodded to Roxas, who appeared to be in his early teens.

The boy focuses on the blocks before him and one rose into the air so it floated about three feet from the ground. He looked to the scientist for confirmation before, with cold brutality, ripping the block completely in half. It dropped the floor with an almighty smash.

"Commencing similar process," the scientist called, probably for the records. "Subject will attempt disassembly on a molecular level using improved capacity."

Roxas began again and the block lifted. For a long ten seconds nothing happened. Then someone called "readings are abnormal, approaching code red!" Roxas' eyes were wide with panic, his breathes were merely gasps and his hands reached to clutch at his hair. The block flew into the opposite wall with surprising force, shattering on impact.

Nothing short of pandemonium exploded in the room. Alarms went off and metal shutters began closing. The staff ran out of the room and within ten seconds the room was in lockdown. All had got out except for one man, his wrist firmly grasped by Roxas' hand. "Please," the teen whispered, "it hurts…"

The man was sobbing; "no!" he yelled trying to pull away.

"Why won't you help me?" the boy gasped out.

The man only tugged harder in attempt to free himself.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," was the whispered mantra now coming from the blonde's lips. "I HATE YOU! IT HURTS!" As he howled the man seemed to simply come apart. Flesh flew off bones and blood sprayed in a fine mist. The effect travelled up his body until he was nothing but a bloody smear on the ground.

Roxas' scream, however, wavered on. It grew in volume and as it did so the firmly nailed down equipment began to rattle. He wrenched it free of the ground and all manner of appliances flew into walls with bone crunching force. Roxas fell to his knees, clawing at his head to lessen the pain.

Then something odd happened. The metal plated door opened and a new person entered the room, skilfully avoiding the flying apparatus. He had vibrant red hair and was dressed in similar clothing. He looked taller, older and seemed completely unafraid. He came up behind Roxas, sitting on the floor cross-legged behind him. He pulled the sobbing boy into his lap and ran pale fingers through his blond locks. The blond turned and buried his face in the redhead's neck, fisting a hand in his shirt. Slowly, everything fell to the ground and the chaos stopped.

The television went black as the footage ended. "That was Roxas unleashed," Merriot's voice cut the silence like a hatchet. "The other boy was Subject 8, a pyrokinetic. My sources tell me he's here in Bayville also, he is no less dangerous."

Xavier was about to speak but a smooth tenor floated over him. "We told you to keep your trap shut, old man," a calm voice stated.

They turned to see a figure dressed him a black hooded trench coat, as Roxas had been. "Subject 9," spat Merriot.

"You speak with such tenderness!" the figure exclaimed in mock hurt. He pulled back his hood to reveal a young man with an odd Mohawk and crystal blue eyes. "I'd prefer it if you called me Demyx, you know?"

"I don't care what your name is!"

"You know the only reason we left you alive was that you were kind to us, 'specially Roxy and Zexy. But, you've told them," he jerked his thumb at the X-men. "Che, thought you had more sense than that."

"You will not harm him!" Xavier barked, going on the offensive.

"Oooh, are we hiding behind someone else now? How original!" As Demyx spoke he raised his hand, putting his fingers together to click.

Bobby, better known as Iceman, did the first active thing he'd done since steeping inside the bungalow. He stepped forward and placed a long-fingered hand on the creme wall Demyx was leaning against. An ice wall formed behind Demyx, cutting off his escape. It didn't really have the desired effect as Demyx burst out laughing. "Dude," he said between giggles, "I'm hydrokinetic!"

"Tell me," he asked when he mastered his laughter, "can you do this one yet?" He snapped his fingers and the wall exploded into shards that in turn became rain. Oddly the rain grouped together and soon they were surrounded by ten Demyx clones, formed completely out of water. "But, hey, I'm not here for a fight! Ax'd kick my ass if I started without him! See you soon, X-peeps. You did get one thing right, we do want Cerebro."

Then, just like Roxas, he stepped into the shadows and vanished. Once again there was silence. When the X-men left Merriot's house they realised exactly what they were up against. A group of 'bad-ass motherfuckers', as Logan put it, who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer when it came to their demands. But at least now they could prepare for the coming attack, even if they could not predict every eventuality.

* * *

Soooo, what do you guys think? I know if was less KH central but they were still the main topic of conversation! Does anyone like how I introduced Demyx? Or the KH crew's back story explaination? 

R&R for the usual cookies!

- D


	10. In Bloom

OMG! I am so sorry I'm late but a lot of stuff happened (coursework fell on me like a HUGE ROCK OF JUDGEMENT). But I hope this kinda long chapter will make up for it. I felt so bad when peeps commented on how quick I was with updates...sigh I am really sorry! I hope you like this, it isn't beta'd because my beta had better things to do apparently, he was 'busy' (shakes fist at 'Willow) and I reall wanted to get it to you guys so I just put it up anyway :). Point out any mistakes to me and I will edit them! Honest!

Thanks to all those who have reviewed or added this story on alert or fave'd it! I salute you all!

_'Thoughts'  
Hand signals _- ooh a new one!  
_"Spanish"  
_"Normal speech!"

Righto! On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Roxas awoke from sleep slowly, like a diver surfacing from the blue abyss. Sound came first, the gentle sigh of breath and the rustling of material. Next was scent, the familiar aroma of linens and a smell he could only label as 'home'. It was touch that influenced sight, for as soon as Roxas realised that he was lying down with someone considerably larger wrapped around him and clutching him like a teddy bear, his eyes shot open.

He turned his head slightly at caught a flash of crimson hair. His panic vanished as he recognised the body to be Axel. With his memories returned there was nothing at all abnormal to him about their position right now. Axel and Roxas had started officially dating or 'going out' when Roxas was fifteen. Yet their relationship predated that, Roxas had been dependant on Axel from the age of eleven. Even now, he wondered how he had survived two years without the overdramatic redhead at his side.

Carefully, so he didn't wake his sleeping companion, he sat up on what he now realised was a bed. He quietly pried the covers back and got to his feet, stretching to ease the ache of sleep from his joints. He looked around the room, recognising it as one from a safe house they'd used in hard times. He found his jeans on the floor and pulled them on, noting it wouldn't do to wander around in his boxers. It was strange, he couldn't remember taking off his clothes last night…

Roxas quietly melded through the shadows of the door and into the hallway. He ran a hand down the familiar hallway as he strode toward where he remembered the kitchen being. He opened the door to the plain room and glanced around. The kitchen was basic yet the clutter gave it a homely feel. In the centre was a large, beaten oak table surrounded by six similar chairs.

The door was the same and the smell when he entered was the same. But something was different. It couldn't be seen physically but Roxas could almost sense it. He smiled fondly, "stop playing tricks, Zexion, I just woke up…" he said to the seemingly empty room.

"Wanted to see if you'd notice," echoed the reply from a smooth baritone and suddenly there was a man seated at the table. It had been two years but Roxas could never forget Zexion. Both smiled simultaneously as their minds rushed forward to embrace each other and, in a matter of seconds, their exchanged the last two years of their lives in the form of images and emotions. The sharing continued as each absorbed the view of the other.

Roxas began to make them coffee as they interacted and Zexion began to cook breakfast for them. It was just like the old days, the two psychics had always been early risers. Soon four plates decorated the simple table, each full of newly cooked food. A jug of orange juice sat at the centre surrounded by some chipped mugs. Some had coffee in, some did not. Breakfast was ready.

As per old routine the doors to the rooms of Axel and Demyx flew open with a bang, their covers were dragged off and the two were brutally woken up. The stumbled blindly into the kitchen to find Roxas and Zexion seated at the table chatting happily. Axel and Demyx weren't morning people so they merely sat down and devoured breakfast until they felt more human.

Axel burped loudly and was surprised by a kick in the shins, he glanced up to see a pair of sharp blue eyes glaring at him. "What?" he asked Roxas innocently.

"Don't do that at the table, it's rude!" the boy growled.

This surprised Axel and everyone at the table. Roxas wasn't shy but a sudden development of a concern for manners where he hadn't had one before was somewhat odd. Zexion smiled brightly and asked, "Rosa is strict about manners then?"

"Rosa?" piped up Demyx.

He was completely ignored as Roxas replied, "yes. She says there is no excuse to not have impeccable manners at all times."

"Who's Rosa?" Axel also chimed.

"Sound advice I suppose," Zexion commented, delicately chewing his bacon. "I imagined she'll be very worried about you, you should phone her after you get dressed."

"Who's Rosa?" Axel repeated, whining because he was being ignored.

"She'll be beside herself! I completely forgot!" Roxas exclaimed, worried himself.

"Hey! Come on! Who's Rosa?" Axel was nearly shouting, only to have the intimidating nature of it completely destroyed by the fact he was pouting.

Roxas finally turned to him, "she's my foster mother."

"Foster mum?"

"Yeah, when I turned up with amnesia I got recycled into the American child care system and ended up with her as a foster mother. She's really nice! Spanish too, so that's all we speak in at home. She's the best mum ever!" Roxas rambled, picking at his food shyly.

"She's sounds really cool!" cried Demyx happily. He ran a hand through his blond hair for a moment, thinking. "Maybe we could take Rox back and then meet her and stuff?"

"She'd love to have you, she likes cooking for others. I think she gets lonely because all her children have moved away now," Roxas replied, smiling brightly.

Zexion knew how deeply Roxas felt for this woman and could tell Roxas would not leave her easily. But even the youngest of their number knew that there was a task to be completed. The young man glanced around the table before delivering orders, "right, we'll get dressed and then Roxas can call his mother to assure her he's alright. Then we will meet up to discuss how to best retrieve Marluxia."

"You found him then?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Yes, he's being held in a botany lab oddly enough," Zexion chuckled. "He's not far from Bayville. But we'll discuss that later, now scat! Get dressed!"

The boy separated to get dressed in their rooms and only when he saw Zexion follow Demyx into his room did Roxas remember that two were as in love as he and Axel. He smiled; all was how it should be.

------

Roxas picked up the phone gingerly, almost fearfully, and looked at the receiver for a long while. Then his fingers moved slowly, dialling out a now familiar number with obvious hesitance. He waited patiently as the phone rang at regular intervals.

After a few seconds there was a muted click and a voice resounded, clear and concise. "Hello?" said the stern, female voice.

_"Hello, Rosa,"_ Roxas replied in Spanish nervously.

"_Roxas!"_ she cried in obvious relief, he could hear her voice chocking. _"Where have you been? I have been so worried, you just don't come back and there is no word, I was beside myself!"_

_"I met friends, Rosa,"_ Roxas said by way of explanation.

_"Well I know you must have friends from school but that is no excuse to vanish for days on end! I thought you had better sense than that!" _Roxas smiled, he could see her hand on her hip in his mind, almost shaking as she berated him.

"_No, not them. Other friends, from before I – you know – forgot everything," _he intoned softly.

_"Why didn't you say so?" _Rosa exclaimed and Roxas knew she was throwing up her hands in exasperation.

_"Don't be like that! I remembered everything, Rosa; I knew why was where they found me, if that makes sense. I also have someone I'd like you to meet and some things I'd like to tell you…"_

_"I suppose it is a good thing I am making a large lunch! How many of you shall I expect then? You teenagers are absolute savages when it comes to food!"_

Roxas laughed out loud, only Rosa could breeze over his disappearance so easily. _"There'll be four of us and one of the guys…we're kind of in a relationship…"_ He went quiet waiting for her reaction.

_"That's nice to, dear, I'll make sure not to snap at him to much then. What time can I expect you?" _Rosa didn't even blink.

Roxas smiled, _"How about 2 'o'clock? That'll give us time to get there and you time to prepare, okay?"_

_"Okay, dear, 2 it is. Oh! Do they speak Spanish too dear?"_

Roxas paused, thinking slightly. _Well Zexion does but the other two don't, they'll just get really confused…"_

_"I suppose I shall endeavour to speak English, bleh! Such an ugly language!" _Roxas laughed merrily and, after they'd exchanged farewells, put down the phone. He was glad that his mother hadn't changed what she thought of him. He walked down the hall to where the others were discussing what Axel was calling 'The Awesome Plan'.

Axel was really fidgeting when they did turn up at Rosa's house, nervous and almost sick to the stomach with it. Roxas found the whole situation really rather amusing. The old woman had looked him up and down before dragging them all inside for some traditional Spanish food. She, like Roxas, had berated Axel for his manners, as well as Demyx, which Zexion found amusing to no end. Yes, it was nice to have a home like this in Roxas' opinion.

-----

In the middle of a lush forest that lay just outside Bayville was nestled the Institute for State Botany Research. The surrounding area was proof of its research; it was filled with diverse wildlife and beautiful plant life. Yet, at night, that beauty took on an eerie quiet and a strange, almost terrifying quality. The shadows seemed to stretch and the trees clutch with sinuous fingers of leaves, all in the stillness of silence.

Within the forest's tenuous grasp a car lay partially concealed among the trunks of trees. Inside it sat Zexion, Demyx, Axel and Roxas, all wore deep black clothing obviously designed for combat. Each of them, however, wore a long sleeved shirt with a hood, completely darkening their faces. Zexion looked at them all before touching Roxas lightly on the wrist; both of them met eyes for a moment before Zexion's eyes misted over, indicating that his consciousness had detached and was monitoring the surrounding area in as great or little detail as necessary.

Roxas, intricately linked with Zexion now, led them through the undergrowth of the forest. He moved into the shadows, using them as gateways if necessary until they stood just outside the tall fencing of the institute. Roxas glanced at the other two and nodded, all of them melding through the wire as if it wasn't there. Here they separated, each of them darting toward the nearest group of patrolling guards. After a few moments the patrols, the contained no more than three individuals, fell silent and the grounds went still. Like shadows the three ghosted across the grounds toward the building.

_'Cameras'_ whispered Zexion within Roxas' mind and he immediately froze, awaiting instructions. A series of images flashed before his eyes; cameras, walls and corners. _'Black spot' _came the whisper again, _'south wall, cooling unit.'_ Roxas followed the indicated path and signalled Axel and Demyx to copy him with a series of hand gestures. They did and it was almost like they were soldiers again, the feelings of trepidation and elation filling each of them, sickening them.

Roxas moved beneath the camera and silently tested the handle of the janitor's back door. It was locked but, after gentle encouragement from Roxas, it clicked softly and swung inwards. The blond glanced over the hallway beyond, transmitting the images back to Zexion briefly before darting through the shadows into the belly of the beast.

Axel and Demyx followed a little further behind and at a slower gait. Both stilled when Roxas paused to glance round a corner before withdrawing. He was still for a moment. A series of hasty hand signals belied Roxas' intention toward the footsteps clicking toward them, just within hearing. _Kidnap. Make talk. Take to mark?_ – read those deft hands, he looked to them both for confirmation. Axel could see urgency in those blue eyes. Axel's hand flashed the confirmation signal and Roxas nodded.

Roxas counted his heart beats, calming them to match the measured pace of the approaching doctor. A gloss over his mind had revealed he had the necessary information to take them to Marluxia. So as the man began to round the corner his arm shot out, he gripped the collar of the man's white lab coat and used the momentum of his steps to propel in an arc and push him against the wall with a muffled thud. He was smaller than the man but his grip was strong, holding the tall man even as he struggled.

It was Axel who spoke "take us to Number 11, now." His voice was a low growl edged with violence. Demyx walked to the corner and kept watch.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you?" the man snorted indignantly but lowered his voice to a stuttering, halting tone upon the appearance of a blade held to his throat by Roxas.

"You do know, good sir. A mind-scan has revealed that. Now, can you take us to him or need I remove some fingers?" Axel spoke cheerfully, ruffling the man's soft brown hair like he was a child.

"Why should I do anything for you?" the man managed to get out, an attempt at being brave.

Quick as a viper Roxas flipped over the blade in his hand and brought the hilt down harshly on the middle finger of the his left hand, which was splayed out against the wall. There was a gentle crack as the finger snapped. The man cried out, his voice caught and muffled by Axel's gloved hand pressed over his mouth.

"Now that was silly wasn't it?" chided Axel, as if speaking to a small child, frowning as Roxas broke another finger.

"I'll take you there, but please, please stop!" the man sobbed. He was very weak willed and Axel rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Get moving," murmured Roxas, shoving the man forward. He stumbled a bit, clutching his hand to him. "If you betray us, I'll kill you." The man looked down at the smallest member of the three man team; he was small but seemed the most dangerous.

Roxas looked to the side and the others waited while he communicated with Zexion to move to the next phase of the plan. Roxas frowned as Zexion's mind left his and moved onto his unique task. He nodded to show he was ready.

The doctor was almost falling over himself as he led them to the very centre of the research facility. Zexion was certainly doing his job in driving away the other doctors. Roxas could see traces of his specially tailored illusions lining certain halls they passed through. Zexion's unique telepathy allowed him to present strong images and deceptions that you would fall prey to unless you were already made aware them.

Soon they came to a large steel door. On it was printed the Roman numeral for eleven. It was very similar to Roxas' door in Arizona except that it was whole states away. The doctor looked to them quickly before opening it. It opened with a heavy creak even as it swung back easily.

The three almost gasped at what they saw. In the centre of the room appeared to be what was a huge test-tube filled with green bubbling liquid. Floating in that green haze was a naked man. Wire covered his skin as he curled in a foetal position, eyes closed tight. The wires flowed from the strange contraption to many other machines that seemed to be taking obscure readings. There were flowers and plants in the room too, all of them in bloom.

They didn't enter the room immediately. Roxas did a sweep for cameras as they didn't really want to be watched. He focused on the four he found and, after a second of concentration, they exploded in a fizz of sparks. They entered, three of them made no sound as they walked.

"Take him out," this came from Demyx and it was the first time he'd spoken to the man.

"But he's-" the doctor began.

"Yes we know!" Demyx snapped angrily. "Just take him out before I take you out!"

The doctor scrambled to the control panel and fiddled with it. There was an audible hiss as the wires were ejected to the side of the tube. Then, chocking like a drowning man, the liquid began to drain from the tube. When it was gone the thin man lay prone on the floor of the tank, his bright pink hair was bedraggled and sprawled over his face. Finally the glass lifted.

Axel reached inside and pulled the wires from him carefully, handling him like a mother with a child. As he pulled them away all the flowers in the room wilted and died, crumbling on themselves. He draped him in a black sheet which he seemed to have pulled, literally from nowhere. Marluxia was then lifted, bridal style, and Axel held him close to his chest. The pale brow creased and hazy blue eyes opening. Like a babe's they didn't focus at first. The gaze remained on Axel's face and the mouth worked as a voice box that hadn't been used for years tried to speak. "Hush, it's alright," the tall redhead murmured, "we're here now. Sleep." Marluxia smiled and closed his eyes, slumping against Axel's chest.

The doctor needed no coercion to lead them back out, a simply glance from Roxas was all it took. They took him with them into the forest. At the edge Axel handed Marluxia to Roxas and the blond disappeared back to the car and Zexion. Demyx and Axel turned to the doctor who already seemed to know their intention. "Please! I won't tell! Please!" he cried, almost pathetic in the way he wept.

"No," stated Demyx, "you won't." The man barely had to gasp as a jagged blade forced its way through his chest, blood spurted against is slick surface as the heart tried futilely to evade the attack. The man fell back, blood pooling beneath him. "No one hurts one of us and gets away with it. No one." Demyx spat. He turned cold eyes to Axel, "clean up?"

Axel raised an eyebrow at the vicious attack, Demyx was angry clearly. "Of course," he replied. He held out his hands in what seemed to be a welcoming gesture. His emerald eyes seemed to dance with fire inside the hood and grin flashed across his features. The institute far below them erupted with an almighty explosion as the generator was ripped apart spewing gouts of flame and shrapnel. Fire spread across the whole complex like a blanket and vaguely they could hear the wail of engines. "Let's get out of here," Axel muttered. They vanished into the night as if they were but shades of a nightmare.

-----

Xavier was silent as he observed the news. A botany institute had been attacked brutally; it was burned to the ground. But what was of interest was the fact that an employee had been found with a sizeable hole in his chest on the border with the forest. The body was clean of traces of who had killed him. Moreover there was evidence someone had infiltrated the institute prior to its destruction and the way the staff were acting it was as if something important had been stolen.

Everything pointed to the individuals he and his students had encountered. No evidence, almost no motive. An attack from out of the blue was only the beginning, he knew it. Xavier considered matters, it was logical that they would soon turn up at the school. The x-men would have to be ready. He sighed as his mind reached out for his students.

-----

Roxas smiled at Marluxia as the man opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked, setting down the tea he had prepared by the bed and taking a seat.

"Fucking awful," Marluxia whined, pouting. He turned to look at him from the pillows; his frame seemed starved, too thin.

Roxas smiled, Marluxia couldn't be feeling too bad if he was already complaining. When he was seriously hurt he went quiet and then they all worried. "Glad to see you're feeling better, how are your abilities? I noticed the flowers are in bloom," he continued, helping the other sit up.

"Yeah, it's so good to be attached to the world again," Marluxia closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Unlike other members of the order he was far more connected to nature, he could feel all the creatures and all the plants. Marluxia became arrogance since only he could do this. No one begrudged him, they all had pride after all and without that arrogance Marluxia wouldn't be who he was.

"What was it like? In stasis?" Roxas referred to the state that the scientists had put most of them in. When the order for termination came they couldn't bear to kill the subjects they had worked so hard on, so they hid them and put them in controlled comas to keep them quiet, this was called 'stasis'.

"Quiet, confusing. Like sleeping and almost dreaming but not quite…didn't you go into stasis? I know they caught you…" Marluxia looked at the blond curiously.

"No, I was too unstable. They couldn't even out my neuro-kinetics, so they had to leave me awake. They cut away my memories, tried to make me forget." Roxas sipped his tea delicately.

"Obviously it didn't work," Marluxia laughed, he liked the small blond. He'd always been the kid-brother of their entire group.

"Well, it did for a bit, until a few days ago. What they didn't bank on was me having a panic attack and tearing apart an entire maximum security penitentiary. I walked into New York with amnesia, they just shoved me in the foster program," Roxas explained.

"You're kidding! Who did get away?"

"Just Ax, Demyx and Zexion."

"You and him still…close?" Marluxia asked and laughed when Roxas flushed deep red. "That's a 'yes'!" He chuckled for a good while, before claming down and gazing out the window. "So, how goes 'the Plan?' Is it still running after all this time?"

"We're taking the first steps soon, when you're recovered. We have found that Cerebro is not beyond our ability to reach, the X-men are not as skilled as we feared. We will act soon."

"Good. It will be nice to see everyone again." They were both silent as they contemplated the next moves they planned, "when is the meeting?"

"Tomorrow, will you be ready?"

"Yes, I will." The sun was beginning to set and Marluxia smiled. On the windowsill new bulbs sprouted from the flowers and burst into full bloom, filling the room with colour.

* * *

So how was it? I hope you liked it! R&R pleeease! Reviews get cookies! (hands out cookies to loyal reviewers!) I'll try and get the next chappie out ASAP, unfortunately coursework is very trying and long and researchful! But I will try!

By the way, watch 'Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street', its amazingly good! (grin)

- D


	11. It Begins

Hey guys! I know the chapter's short but I divided it from another one so I could get it to you guys a bit quicker (before my coursework actually kills me!). This was beta'd, somewhat, by 'Willow but he had 'dinner'. How unreliable! Che.

Anywho! I thought I'd answer some reviews I've got, cos I never really do that! So here goes:

**cerberus309: **I have absolutely no intention of abandoning this story, I will see it through to the bitter end! I hate it when people abandon stories, so there's no worry on that front:)

**Raika Katsuya:** The ending is not so easily predicted, my friend! Sure I've implied that but will it happen? If so what will they do next? You'll have to wait and see! XD! Sadly, I haven't really found any other KH2 and X-men crossovers. This was a spur of the moment thing, so I can't really recommend anything else. Sorry :(!

**Serzie:** Well, Roxas remembers everything now except his eary childhood. All members of Project Nobody had their memories of early life completely wiped, I mentioned that in the backstory (I think) :D! Also, glad you like the story! I thought everyone'd hate it at first, but my muse has grown. (I still don't claim its any good but at least people like it!)

**Roxas-Has-A-Stick:** This is a way old question you asked but no, most of the rest of the KH cast (Mickey, Donald and Goofy etc.) will probably not be in it. However, do expect some of the characters! And thanks for your concern about my coursework even though you've never experienced it. Just wait! It's like a legal impliment of torture and schools aren't shy about using it XD!

**superemily, realdarkangel and punkysis:** Glad someone else agrees that Demyx isn't a complete pansy! It annoys me when people think he is, he's an Organisation member for crying out loud! Also, thank you, **punkysis,** for inciting vengence. That brightened my day:) They will get their comupance! BWAHAHAHAHA! (twitchtwitch)

I'd also like to thank you **all** for actually being here so long and supporting me. Especially those of you who have threatened me with **bodily harm** when I said I may gone for a month because of my exams :) (the results are out next thrusday EEEEK!). I'm glad you're enjoying the ride so far!

_'Thoughts' -_ none of this in this chapter though  
_"Spanish" -_ or this...  
"Normal speech!" - lots of this!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The next morning began much as the previous one had. Roxas peeled himself away from Axel and stumbled, almost blindly, for the shower. After he was washed and dressed he went to the kitchen to find Zexion already halfway through making breakfast. Marluxia, also an early riser, appeared not long after Roxas. He walked with a slight limp but other than that it was as if he had never been in stasis. The bioengineered healing ability instilled in all of them was efficient if nothing else. Like yesterday Demyx and Axel had to be encouraged to get up.

Pretty soon all of them were seated around the large table. Breakfast had been cleared away and a large blueprint placed in the centre of the table. Roxas glanced around the table, taking in the serious faces and cups of coffee. It was just like the old days when they planned a commissioned hit or some kind of operation. Nothing had really changed. It made him kind of sad really.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Marluxia, studying the blueprint and drawing a long draft form the tea in his hand. "Anything important changes I should know about or that kinda shit?" He slurped at his tea with a serious expression, the usual arrogant smirk wiped off his features.

"The basics remain the same, the core of the plan if you will, but how we are achieving our goal has changed," Zexion replied mildly, leaning forward to glance at the blueprint himself.

"So, what's the plan, Zexy?" Demyx chirped at the silver-haired man leaning his chair onto the back two legs.

"Well, I will not be able to observe from afar and direct your movements. We will have to study the blueprints and formulate a plan of action from there." Zexion swept his hair back in an irritated gesture. The blueprint could now clearly be seen to be those detailing all the floors and rooms of the Xavier institute. They were hand drawn by Zexion while he far-gazed the institute, seeing it in its entirety from miles away. "I will need to gain entry to the Cerebro chamber and I will need at least fifteen minutes to gain the information we need."

"How many bogeys are there in the place?" Axel piped up, running a thoughtful hand through his flaming hair.

"Well, from what Roxas tells us we can assume there's at least nine that will directly intervene, maybe more." Zexion always lead their meetings as he was the best strategist and planner they had.

"Who are the most dangerous?" This time it was Marluxia who asked.

"There are at least two psychics, a regenerator and a teleporter. These are the ones of greatest concern; the others merely have physical attributes and can be contained. So, for these purposes it is Axel, Demyx and Marluxia that will lead the frontal assault. The aim is to lure them out of their mansion and into the open, once this objective is secured Roxas and I will proceed with gaining information from Cerebro."

"Zex, even with our power we cannot hold off more than nine people forever!" Axel protested.

"You don't need to hold them off forever, just for fifteen minutes, besides those you will be fighting are inexperience, children at best."

"That doesn't mean we should underestimate them! We were brats once too, Zex, and look what we were capable of!"

"I highly doubt these children will have had both in depth genetic manipulation or the strict training regime we were put through, Axel. Yes, some of them may be powerful, but do not forget that they have never fought the likes of us before. We are bred for war," they all shifted unhappily, "they are children. Their biggest cause of worry is their next exam result, not whether they'll live to see next year!" Zexion paused a moment and took a deep, calming breath. If worst comes to worse I'll send Roxas to help."

"That's not all though," everyone to turned to Roxas, who was studying the inside of his mug intently. "We know Fury has been hunting us. Hell, we know he knows we're here. If we attack we risk his intervention. Can we handle that?"

"Yes. We will take lethal action if necessary." Zexion looked sad as he said that.

"I thought those days were behind us…"

"Us, maybe. But think of the others, is it fair that we are free and they are not?" murmured Marluxia. "Fuckers deserve what's coming to them anyway! They know what they're getting into, if it's their blood that gets spilled too fucking bad! 'Sides, they'd kill us all in an instant, it's only fair to return the favour!" He slammed on his table causing all the cups to rattle. When he lifted it once more there was an impression from the impact.

The others nodded mutely in agreement, looking uncomfortable. "At least," murmured Roxas, "give them time to back off. If it becomes obvious that there is not way to avoid it kill them, but only then."

The agreement to this was stronger, the group settled down again. The planning began, details were mapped out and times arranged. Each member of the small group made notes detailing their part in the scheme. Each had specific jobs that, if not fulfilled, could endanger all of them. It was a matter of days as to when they would strike.

Demyx seemed deeply pensive as the meeting began to draw to a close. He glanced at Roxas for a moment and said "what about that group of freaks that keep bothering Roxy? I can't see them sitting back idly while we operate."

Zexion thought for a moment, "I did a brief recon on them not long ago, they call themselves 'the brotherhood'."

Marluxia snorted, "How dorky is that! Sound like a bunch of pussies!"

Zexion shot him a hard look. "Nevertheless, they are influence by more powerful mutants who would seek to recruit ones such as ourselves. Demyx is right, an intervention on their part may be almost certain."

"Well, shit. We can't take on Fury, Xavier and these guys. We're good but we aren't that good!" exclaimed Axel in frustration.

"Maybe we don't need to." They all turned to look at Roxas as he spoke. "We could divide and conquer. Since we can't find Fury it would make more sense to isolate this brotherhood and stop them before they stop us."

"Seems logical," mused Zexion.

"How good are they?"

"Not very," chuckled Demyx. "Me and Roxy took 'em down real easy. Barely used any power to do it! The underlings shouldn't be a problem."

"It's those in charge that I worry about, a shapeshifter and a man that can control magnetic fields. I propose the best way to deal with them is to have Axel handle the shapeshifter and Roxas the main leader." Zexion sipped his tea.

"Why do you say that?"

Axel laughed, "Whatever that crackpot can bend, Roxy'll bend it right back!" He snorted happily to himself.

"So, when do we deal with these pussies hmm?" Marluxia asked, cocking an eyebrow and leaning back, his feet on the table.

"This afternoon."

"Say what! That soon?" Demyx nearly fell off his chair in shock.

"Yes. This needs to be dealt with quickly."

"So we nip them in the bud then? What kind of gear we using?" Axel moved to stand stretching. He was already itching for a fight, it had been so long since he'd felt that familiar thrill of adrenaline.

"Standard hoods, we don't want them to see our faces after all." Zexion straightened in his chair and rolled up the blueprints. "Everyone get ready for tonight, you have five hours before we move out. At least try to spend them doing something productive." He shot Axel a look.

"What?" said the redhead innocently.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him under control," Roxas told him with a smile.

"Hey! You can't just betray me like that! What'd I do?" Axel complained as Roxas dragged him out, missing the smile's on the other's faces.

"You're a perv, Ax" Roxas stated simply. "You've no one to blame but yourself."

The redhead's shouts of laughter could be heard for miles, or so they suspected.

-------

Xavier was brooding at his desk as he tended to do late at night when he heard the news. The moon had just begun to rise and his office was lit by the dim amber glow of his desk lamp. He looked up from his papers and the door opened harshly. A woman with white hair strode inside with a deep look of concern rooted in her eyes. She was slim, dark skinned and serious.

"What has occurred?" Xavier asked, seeing the expression on her face. He sat back in his wheelchair as she sat opposite him.

"An hour and a half ago many of the members of the Brotherhood were committed to Bayville hospital," she said lowly, gazing at him to gauge Xavier's reaction.

"How serious were the injuries?" Xavier asked, he immediately saw the connotations of such attack in relation to the recent events. He was wary of such an attack now, despite the Brotherhood's reputation for seeking trouble.

She sighed heavily, "Two of them are critical condition, the rest a going to be in the hospital for a long stay. All of them have had bones broken." She gazed to the side in thought.

"Storm, what else has happened?" Xavier said patiently. He could sense something else was bothering the weather-worker and it did not look to be good.

"Mystique is one of those who has showed up the hospital, her injuries are among the worst. She is one of the one in critical care."

Xavier sensed Storm was omitting something, something important. "Who was the other in critical condition?" he asked sharply.

"Magneto."

Such a simple name, with a devastating connotation. Now only one group could be responsible for this. _But why? Why would they attack those who had previously shown no interest?_ Then Xavier's mind scaled back to a passing comment about Roxas that Scott had made. Members of the Brotherhood had been giving Roxas a hard time at the school, but even then this wouldn't be a revenge attack. It just didn't seem their style.

Storm too was pondering when Xavier suddenly straightened, realisation dawning on his serene features. "They're worried about interference," he murmured.

"Interference?" she asked, leaning forward slightly.

"They will attack soon, warn the children." Xavier swiftly turned his wheelchair to face the tall windows and stared out into the night, resting his chin on his folded hands in thought.

"What should I warn them of?"

"An attack." The professor did not even look at her.

"Who is going to be attack us?" Storm's tone was neutral but held a sense of urgency.

"I'm not sure exactly who all of them are. But if they have attacked the Brotherhood it is because they do not wish them to interfere with an attack they plan here, that would mean the Brotherhood could possibly benefit since their target is Cerebro." Xavier looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she was shocked by the deep concern she saw there. "They will attack soon, without mercy. I fear for the children."

"They will be fine, they have been trained-"

"Yes, they have. I do not doubt their skills. They have never faced opponents who are completely ready to kill them, opponents who do not think of life as sacred. They have never fought those with nothing to lose."

Storm sensed those words carried a deep sadness. "I will tell them at breakfast, professor. Is that soon enough?"

"They will not risk another attack so late, they will seek rest." Storm took this as a dismissal and left, heart heavy. For a moment all was still in the office. A shadow, previously unnoticed at the back of the room stirred to life, eyes fixing on Xavier.

"What are we gonna do, Chuck? You heard Merriot. These kids are weapons, fearless." Logan sighed, lighting a cigar. The smoke rose in rings toward a darkened ceiling.

"Contact Fury, Logan." The words were short, a command.

"What we contacting that rat-bastard for?" Logan snorted in annoyance.

"We will need his help. The children cannot win this fight alone; we need men prepared to kill if necessary." Xavier turned the wheelchair back to the desk and picked up a glass of water.

"Will it come to that?"

"I hope it doesn't, Logan, I really do," Xavier told him seriously before drinking. He looked back out at the moon. Why, all of a sudden, did it seem so dark?

* * *

I hope the X-men mix was better than last time, it was a bit plastic last chapter huh? (is nervous). I deliberately didn't include the fight scene, I am not being lazy about this!(notice I said 'about this', I am very very very lazy in life. Don't be like that. It screws you up for school!) I want it to be a surprise! XD!

Oh yes! Reviewers! Have some cookies! (hands out the cybernetic crunchiness). I hope this will tide you over till I can post again.

I am sorry it was so short (bursts into tears)!

R&R

-D


	12. Smack Down

Hey guys! Sorry you waited a bit longer than usual but I had to mope and then get writer's block. Sheeeeesh. As usual, this is beta'd by Willow' and stuff. It snot as long as I want it to be but writer's block and coursework gave me a thorough beating so I didn't have time.

What else? Ah yes, reviews. Answering them is kinda fun, I've decided so here goes:

**Roxas-Has-A-Stick**: Errr, I'll try to put some Zemyx in there but, while I am a fan of the pairing, I don't really write it. I did to try and put in some tidbits for you but I'll do more of a focus in the epilouge okay? I also tried to put some more joking in btu I felt this was a serious time, (nods sagely)

Also, I regret to inform you all that I did fail one exam. Well in my world failing is anything below a **B. **I got two **A's** and a **D**...even my teacher did this expression **O.o WTF! **I'll bounce back, I always do! CHA!

Also, I wrote this chapter all in one go, a two hour stint where I sat at my computer. I nearly DIED. (I apologise for the over-exaggerating in that comment)

There's only speech in this so I won't btoher with the breakdown or anything.

ENJOY! (That's an order!)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Nothing moved that night within the Xavier Institute. Nothing, that is, except for the various security scanning equipment as well as Scott and Logan, who were on patrol duty. A faint wind whispered in the trees and the sky was cloudless, clear. The moon illuminated the grounds, casting ominous shadows.

It was the soft sound of music that first drew the attention of some members of the Xavier Institute. A gentle melody began to drift through the air, soft strings calling to all that could hear. A cloaked figure smiled from under his hood as his fingers moved across the sitar, the melody twisting into the night. He perched upon a bench set among the bushes that decorated the front lawn of the institute.

Many of the younger students within the institute stirred, reacting to the odd music. They only twitched slightly as another mind breezed into their own, filling their consciousness with an interesting variety of images. One by one they all sat up, eyes wide and misted, gazing at some point that no one else could see. Slowly, very slowly, they all slid out of their beds and began to shuffle down the hallways leading from their doors. Like zombies they made their way to the front of institute, to the strange musician and his beautiful song.

It was only when the mind brushed that of Charles Xavier in passing that the alarm was raised. In his sleep he felt a brush of wind accompanied by the whispers of a child. He jerked awake, sitting bolt upright. Briefly at the foot of his bed he caught a glimpse of something, before him stood a small child of perhaps seven. He had grey hair that fell over one of his large eyes and all he wore were tattered pyjamas. The child cocked his head and smiled at Xavier, before turning away to run toward the door, vanishing mid-stride.

He managed to pull himself into his wheelchair before his mind spread out frantically, searching the institute and grounds. To his horror many of the younger students were already outside, all of them standing in a semicircle. He couldn't feel anything in front of them, he assumed there was a presence, however, from his experience of Roxas and his shielding abilities. To his relief most of the elder students that formed the X-men had yet to be pushed to walking outside, Jean was putting up the greatest fight. One by one he went to them, freeing them from whatever influence had them in its thrall. He did not need to tell them to be ready for battle.

The first into his office was Logan, his claws were already out and glinting. His sharp blue eyes flitted around the room, assuring himself that there was no danger he went to the professor's side. Kurt was next; the blue-furred mutant entered the room with a loud 'bampf' and crouched low to the ground. The others came in small groups and stood, waiting for instructions. They had been expecting open hostility by now but all that had happened was hostage taking, that also didn't sit well however. "How many can you see, Logan?" Xavier asked as the man moved to the window.

"One, sitting. He's playing an odd instrument…the kids are just standing around him watching. I don't like this at all." Logan leaned on the glass slightly, "we should go down there, protect them."

"What if that's what that guy wants?" protested Scott, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Better than sitting around doing nothing!" Logan retorted, snarling.

"It's a sitar," Storm commented and they all turned to look at her. "Asian in origin, quite difficult to learn." Abruptly the music stopped and they turned to see the hooded figure gazing directly at them with a smile.

Demyx grinned, so the little birdies were too scared to come out and play? Well, Marluxia could fix that. He gestured to the pink-haired man waiting in the shadows. Marluxia joined him as asked standing next to the bench and raised an eyebrow. "Birdies won't come down," Demyx pouted by way of explanation.

"Well, I'll change that!" Marluxia chuckled and threw out his arms. The whites of his eyes showed as they rolled and pearly white teeth grit in concentration. The ground shook for a moment before churning as something raced just below the surface to the wall of the institute. A great twisted branch shot out of the ground, flowers blooming amongst the leaves that grew from it, and smashed the window. Like a whip it smashed the window, it curled around the first available target and pulled him into the open.

Xavier was literally ripped from his wheelchair and tossed roughly into the air. He barely had time to drew breath as he fell before Logan caught, having dived out after him. A voice called across to them, "now do I need to pull the rest of you out or will you come willingly? I'd also hate to have to harm these darling little children!" The voice dripped with arrogance and they noticed it was coming from a figure that had only just emerged.

Demyx and Marluxia both smiled as the x-men left the mansion, hurrying to check on Xavier. "Yo, Ax!" Demyx hollered, "show time!" A new, taller figure wearing similar clothing emerged from the shadows to join the other two and watched the approaching x-men.

"What do you want?" growled Logan.

"Hey, you already know that!" laughed Demyx as he threw back his hood. "I told you remember?" He grinned evilly, "we want Cerebro and now that you're all out here…" he trailed off and watched in amusement as they turned to stare in horror as branches reached to cover every entrance back into the institute.

"Shall I deal with the kids too?" Marluxia asked as he too pulled down his hood, showing his vibrant hair and fine features.

"Might as well," grunted Axel, doing the same.

Before the X-men could even react branches formed a cage around the students, lifting them into the air and completely containing them. The branches closed all the gaps and soon the hostages could no longer be seen. "Well that gets them out of the way!"

"They'll suffocate!" gasped Jean.

"And I thought Roxy said you was clever!" snorted Axel derisively. "Trees make oxygen stupid! If we were trying to kill them they'd already be dead but as it is, I don't think I wanna kill a bunch of puny kids."

"So what will you do now?" Xavier asked after a minute of silence.

"Well that's the easy bit," chirped Demyx, "we stop you going back in there." He pointed to the institute, setting his sitar to one side he, too, stood. "Gotta give Roxy and Zexy time to work their magic after all."

"You mean they're already inside?" Scott was incredulous, how could they bypass the security so easily?

"Heh, Roxas has been here before so it was a doddle! Getting to Cerebro might be harder though," Axel sighed and scratched his hair in thought. "So, we gonna fight or what?"

The X-men didn't need any further encouragement, Scott's laser beam blasted across the open grounds, aimed directly as Demyx only to be deflected by a sheet of ice. Ice spikes shot out of the mist the deflection created and many of them had to jump back in surprise. Bobby was the first to react, sending his own volley of ice in return. However, a sudden burst of light and heat caught their attention very quickly. They turned to see a gout of flame dance around the tall redhead who'd been addressed as 'Ax'.

"Look at that! Kid's like you, Dem!" he shouted as his flame melted the ice projectiles.

"Nah! Give me some credit! Kid's weak. I heard they had a pyro like you till lately, deflected to evilness or somethin'."

"Really? Aww, no fun!" Axel suddenly twisted, his hand snapping out to point at Jean and a tongue of fire darting out to pursue its desire. She barely had time to throw out a shield to protect herself. As she watched the three men dart forward and her comrades fly to meet them even she had to admit it. These three were good, better than good. They wouldn't beat them, they were easily taking four on one at times and yet refusing to be overwhelmed. She looked at the professor and even he was at a total loss.

Meanwhile, things were considerably less hectic within the institute walls. In fact it was very quiet. The only sounds that could be heard, if there were any others to hear them, were the soft treads of Zexion and Roxas' feet as they wandered through the hallways. The institute was amazingly well protected against psychic observation and so they were forced to find Cerebro the good old fashioned way. Roxas just wished it wouldn't take so long.

They did eventually find a lift leading into the lower levels of the mansion. The silver lift took them to silver corridors that spread before them like a spider's web, or a maze. But it was not enough to fool Zexion, his eyes glazed as he ran a hand across a smooth wall. "This way," he murmured as he wandered the halls as if he had done so all his life. Roxas followed obediently, eyes watching for new threats constantly.

The came before a circular door with a device embedded in the centre. Zexion bent to examine it, brushing his grey hair out of his eyes as he looked closely at the mechanism. After a moment he straightened and glanced at Roxas with a tired sigh. "It's a retina scan," he told the smaller boy.

Roxas nodded, "want it off its hinges?" he asked quietly.

Zexion murmured his assent and Roxas moved to touch the door, examining it. It was thick, strong. Roxas had never really faced anything quite like it. He placed his palm flat to it and closed his eyes, the molecules were close bound. So taking it apart wasn't really an option. He went for the traditional approach, gesturing for Zexion to back away. He held a palm out facing the door briefly before clenching his fist tightly. The outsides of the door crumpled in, like foil, and Roxas literally wrenched it free. He tossed it down the hallway behind them like a rag doll.

Zexion raised an eyebrow at the dented walls and cracked floor that were created by the impact of the door. "Can't you do anything gently, not to mention quietly?" he joked. Joking was a rare thing for Zexion; usually jokes were only made for Demyx. Privilege of being Zexion's boyfriend, Roxas supposed. So when one was made to him he grinned openly in response.

The entered the large spherical room, cautiously walking out onto the platform that jutted out to the centre. Zexion sat down at the controls and carefully began to fiddle with them. Roxas did the same, Cerebro wasn't adapted to someone of Zexion's power so they would have to tune it down a bit or Zexion would see more than just planet Earth. If their calculations were correct it was highly possible Zexion would be able to, using Cerebro to its fullest capacity, see most corners of the universe. It was also further theorised that Zexion may even be able to increase his precognitive abilities to a sharper, more predictable degree. But after what happened to Namine no one was willing to try that idea out.

Both of them stopped in unison, turning to gaze at each other. Wordlessly Roxas handed Zexion the headset. Zexion took it, placing it on his head and taking a deep breath. Around them images began to appear as Zexion's power expanded. Countries flashed into existence and thousands of tiny life signs appeared across their surfaces. Zexion closed his eyes and specific life signs, ones that were far more faded than the others, focused. An invisible camera zoomed in on them and suddenly hundreds of windows opened and flashed over the gigantic sphere.

"You're using the internet?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"I'm cross-referencing. All the transfers seem to have been done authentically, I'm finding lists on the centres, blueprints. Disk." Zexion's words were short, strained. Roxas placed a disk in the machine and watched as the information vanished from before him, being copied for transport.

"I can deal with this." Roxas looked at Zexion surprised by his words, even more surprised to find icy eyes looking back at him. "Fury is here, the others need you now. You know what to do if necessary." He needed to say no more, Roxas vanished in a flash of shadow.

All the X-men were breathing hard when the choppers flew over and men seemed to descend from them like trained spiders. About twenty swarmed the now heavily damaged ground and at the centre of it all was Fury. He was wearing the signature bullet proof vest of the Black Ops, as were all the soldiers, and in his hands he carried a nasty looking gun. "Glad we didn't miss the fun!" he crowed happily.

"So am I!" Axel called back, clapping his hands together cleverly.

"Where have you been, bub?" was Logan's response. "We needed you half an hour ago!"

"It's not easy to scramble forces that quickly you know!" Fury retorted, waving his hand angrily. "Though we did do what you couldn't."

"What is that?"

"We got men inside, of course-" both were cut off as Axel burst out laughing.

"What's funny, bub?" Logan snarled.

"You do realise inside is the most dangerous place right now, yo?" Demyx answered, smiling. "Roxy's in there, orders are that if anyone tamper with what Zexy's up to Roxy blows 'em away, kid or adult."

There was a deep rumbling. A window, and the branches covering it, on the ground floor suddenly exploded outward, splintered wood and glass shot everywhere. Quickly a body followed. It was flung out with some force, only stopping where it impacted on the ground and lay in a broken heap. Soon another three bodies followed, tossed in the same rag doll fashion.

"Yo, Roxy! You joining the party?" hollered Marluxia, waving his arm. Everyone else was too stunned to move.

A small, black-clad body leapt out of the window. The hood flew back to reveal it was indeed Roxas, he looked at Marluxia for a moment and nodded. "Restrictions off," he told them, "but only when necessary."

"YEAH! I was tired of holding back, stupid kids!" Axel laughed as the previously gushing fire began to change; it formed around his hands, taking on an intricate shape. To onlookers two rings of fire had formed, on closer inspection the two rings where spinning chakrams formed of blazing embers. Demyx laughed as he too loosed his full powers, clones of him began to form everywhere. A scythe appeared in Marluxia's hands and he flipped back his hair vainly.

What ensued was uncensored violence; the X-men were simply knocked aside as the former experiments moved in for the kill. Limbs were ripped free and heads knocked clean off. The X-men had never seen so much blood and, out of all of them, only Logan could fight back with the same fervour. Gunfire lit up the night but no bullets seemed able to touch their targets, the vanished, flashed and twisted just out of reach.

Two soldiers barely had time to breathe as two flame chakrams decapitated them efficiently, cauterising the wound so no blood bubbled forth. The two blades curved back to their master and buried themselves in his next opponents, consuming them with terrible flames.

Demyx was either freezing people or containing the X-men. He and his clones built a high ice cage, the ice was thicker than any bobby had ever seen and he conjured ice! Logan managed to burst free but Demyx resolved to leave him to Marluxia as an enormous tree branch reached out and plucked him off the floor, slamming him into the earth not far away.

It was Roxas everyone was most surprised at. He was surrounded and one soldier darted forward. Roxas threw Jean to one side with his mind and took the man's arm. The man began shrieking, awful gut-wrenching screams. Roxas waited a second before tossing him into his comrades. He exploded in a fountain of blood and bone, covering everyone in the vicinity. Everyone stared, thy stopped still and stared.

"Roxy's angry," murmured Axel. This time he had no humour.

"Good thing I am finished then," came a familiar voice. In the blasted-apart doorway to the mansion stood Zexion. His hood was down and on his lips was a smile.

"All done?" called Demyx happily.

"Yes, it is time to depart." No one was left in any doubt who was in charge of this group of individuals.

They were surprised, however at how easily Axel approached Roxas who was now covered in gore. "Time to go, love" he whispered to the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around him, not mind that he too was now covered in blood. Roxas relaxed and leaned back into Axel. Both of them vanished in a plume of shadow.

"Well, it was fun playing with you!" Demyx said as he turned to those trapped in his ice cage, he took Zexion's hand and snapped his fingers. The cage shattered as the pair vanished into darkness.

"Ciao!" Marluxia also vanished. As he did so all the plants shrivelled and began to die. The giant wooden cage that had held their hostages collapsed and the students wandered out, blinking sleepily and very confused. Xavier immediately put them back to sleep so they wouldn't have to see the somewhat bloody carnage.

"Well, shit." Everyone felt that Logan's response adequately described the situation.

* * *

Well, how was that? I know the fighting wasn't absolutely fantabulous but it was best I could come up with today. I didn't want to do anything too graphic, this is rated as a kids story ya know?

This is the penultimate chapter! I can't believe it! It's all going to end soon! (bursts into tears). Well there are some stories that may come after this I'd liek to try out on you guys. I am continuing my Naruto/DMC crossover but I am also contemplating something to do with Tarzan...hmmmm

Well catch y'all later!

Reviewers get cookies! :)!

- D


	13. Ever After

Sup guys! Sorry I'm late! I went to Japan and then things happened! I wanted it to be perfect but I still ain't happy. This hasn't been beta'd cos I couldn't find anyone to do it (is annoyed).

Spanish and language bits are as before but I am sorry to inform you all that there will be no sequel. :( sorry, just don't have it in me!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Five years later_

It was mid October when grey clouds made way for a clear blue sky over the speeding, caterpillar-like form of a train that traced the tracks smoothly. Those in the train moved like dead men, swaying slowly from side to side in mimicry of the lethargic sighs of the great metal insect. Every now and then a harsh bump would send on of those doomed to standing into a smooth, curved wall with a muffled clatter. No one would look up to glance at the unfortunate individual.

The train pulled up at a battered station with a tired groan. As soon as the doors wheezed open men and women began to file out and disperse into the city. After the crowd had dissipated a smaller figure stepped out onto the platform. He wore a pair of faded jeans, worn thin at the knee, and a black duster with a grey hooded jumper under it. The hood of the jumper was pulled up to ward off the first few drops thrown to earth by the newly forming clouds.

The figure glanced around before gesturing to someone still within the train. The alarm signalling the train's departure sounded and another emerged, though of decidedly smaller stature. The smaller scrambled off the train and pressed his hand into that of the taller man. The man smiled from beneath his hood and made sure that the child had his hood up so he wouldn't get wet. The child sent him a toothy grin. He shook his head and gently led the child away with long strides, moving deftly on the bustling streets.

Soon the child gained confidence and skipped just ahead of his nervous caretaker despite the rain. He pulled down his hood with relief as they ducked into the nearby mall to wait out the rain. He ran small hands through his messy blond hair, long enough to be pulled into a short tail. He looked up as his father did the same, albeit more reluctantly. Roxas smiled down at his son reassuringly.

He led them through to the record store, it felt strange being back in town after so long but not much had changed. He'd promised to pick up some CDs for Axel since he'd be near some kind of shop, it was also a good way to stay dry until the rain stopped. He sighed and wished his boyfriend wasn't so lazy, at least he'd convinced him to admit fatherly responsibility and care for his other son. He didn't need to bring the other one into town as, much as he loved both of his sons, the elder, Lucas, had inherited his father's pyromania and developing pyrokineticity made him a tad dangerous for the moment.

"Dad! Dad! Can I have this?" a voice called him back to the present and Roxas glanced down at his other son. In his hands he held a DVD of some kind but Roxas was firm, he'd spent his money already.

"No, you bought cookies remember?" he said kindly.

"But…I want it," the boy sighed, knowing he'd lost this battle. He was oddly mature for one so young.

"No is no, Cristian," Roxas told him firmly. He picked up a CD from the rack and examined the record listings on the back carefully. He flicked his eyes over the price as well.

"But you're getting the old man something!" Cristian was playing now and Roxas knew that. It was strange his sons never called Axel 'dad' like they did him, he was always 'old man'.

Clear blue eyes looked into the boy's mismatch of blue and green, "your father, Cris, is too lazy to get them himself and he will be paying for them if he knows what's good for him. Don't ever follow in his footsteps in that regard."

Cristian snorted as though he'd been insulted. He wandered away from his father again, moving to put the film back on the shelf. He reached up to put it back in the correct and realised that, while his height was sufficient to get the case down, he wasn't quite tall enough to put it back. He backed off a bit and grumbled to himself. He tried again, standing on his tiptoes and let out a surprised squeak as he toppled over sideways.

He was surprised when fine-fingered hands picked him back up and set him on his feet. "Are you alright?" asked a kind voice and he gazed up into kind green eyes. The woman smiled down at him, she looked like she was the same age as his dad.

"Yeah…I couldn't reach the shelf" he told her blushing slightly, embarrassed.

She gently took the case off him and set it on the shelf, ruffling his hair as she left him to walk back to her friends. Crisitian froze, eyes wide, as her skin brushed his. Images flashed before his eyes and a frightening speed, a sickening twist of emotions and people he did not understand. His dad had told him! Made him promise not to touch anyone! He was going to be so angry! Thoughts of his dad produced an unexpected reaction. His dad was there, in the mind of this woman! Cristian's head whipped round just in time to see her leave the store. He only thought for a split second before darting after her.

He knew it was wrong, he knew. His dad had said never use his abilities in public, he'd told Luc the same. He also said to never leave his side, never wander off alone. But Cris wasn't thinking about that as he pushed through the crowd, following the redhead that knew his dad. He got bustled between tall adults and bigger children, he stumbled somewhat but he never lost her.

He froze when she drew to a stop before a man in a wheelchair. He wanted to get closer but he didn't want them to see him. He was only curious and he wasn't meant to be here. He _ignored_ like Uncle Zexy had taught him, _ignored_ until he went away. People began to drift around him as if he wasn't there. He crept closer.

" – saw the cutest little boy!" she was exclaiming.

"I thought she was gonna adopt him there and then" chuckled a tall man wearing sunglasses. Cris thought that was pretty strange since they were indoors and all.

"He had blonde hair and his eyes were different colours!"

"Ooh! What colours were they?" asked a girl in her late teens with dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Blue and green. He was so cute!" The woman smiled and set her shopping down on the table next to her where the others were seated.

Cris had been so focused on her that he had failed to notice the bald man in the wheelchair and the gruff looking individual sitting next to him. He didn't notice how the gruff man's nose twitched, nor did he see him lean to speak in the ear of the bald man. The man in the wheelchair looked around, scanning the vicinity. His eyes finally settled on Cris, who was staring intently at the redhead.

"This boy, Jean" he said, still looking at Cris (who had now noticed his gaze and stared back).

"Yes, professor?" Jean inquired, looking back at her mentor.

"Was he wearing a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans? His hair tied at the base of his neck?"

"Yes! Reading minds is rude, professor!" she joked with a smile.

"I didn't need to read you mind, Jean. He is standing just behind you." They all turned to look and Cris flinched. _Ignoring_ only worked so long as no one was looking for you so now this group could definitely see him.

Cris reached a hand behind his neck and scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. "Hi," he mumbled.

The bald man smiled, "hello there." He motioned for the boy to come closer, "now why did you follow Jean? Have you lost your mother?"

"She knows my dad and I haven't lost my dad, he's in the record store," Cris told the man honestly.

Xavier raised an eyebrow, this boy was psychic; he could block his presence and detect the thoughts of others. But who was his father? "Is he? How do you know that Jean knows him?"

"She touched my hand and I saw him there and stuff, like always" Cris explained before realising he wasn't meant to say anything. His dad was gonna be so angry! Even more than before! "I gotta go! My dad's gonna flip!"

That's when he heard it, a frantic mental pulse as well as a shout: "CRIS?!" His dad. Panicking, looking for him. He turned and sent out that _feel_, like dad had done for him and Luc when they were younger.

Sure enough his dad came sprinting round the corner and, as if he didn't see the other people, scooped Cris into his arms and hugged him tight. "I thought I lost you! Don't do that to me!" he murmured before setting the boy down, running a hand through his blond hair.

"It has been awhile, Master Twilight." Cris watched as his dad's head jerked up to look at the man in the wheelchair, Xavier. He felt his dad's hands close around his shoulders and pull him close. Cris's eyes widened slighty as his father's mind reached out to touch his own, his dad never did that in public! _'If I say run,' _it whispered, _'you run, okay? Run straight for abuela's_(1)_, I will meet you there.' _Cris kept quiet, his dad sounded really worried.

"Sorry if my son bothered you, we'll be going now," Roxas said hurriedly and turned to find Logan standing in his way.

"Now, we just want to talk, bub," the gruff man told him.

Roxas's eyes narrowed and he slowly took his hands off his son's shoulders. "Cris," he said catching the boy's attention, "run."

Like a fire had been lit under his feet the boy shot between the startled X-men and, as the turned to follow him, erased himself from their vision. In seconds he was gone without a trace. "Now we may talk," Roxas commented to nobody in particular. He took a seat at the table and looked at them expectantly.

"Your son?" was Jean's shocked question.

Roxas smiled, "yes, my son Cristian. He's one of a pair of twins."

"But I thought you were with-"

"A guy? Yeah, Axel's my boyfriend," he laughed at their expressions. "I suppose you also want to know what we did after we left you, right?"

That was true. Xavier had been expecting some kind of reaction as soon as they had what they wanted from Cerebro. But nothing happened. Months turned into years and the silence persisted. Roxas thought to himself before turning crystal eyes to them, "Cerebro finds people, mutant or human is irrelevant. But it's too dangerous to focus on a single person for even a gifted psychic. Imagine, however, if you hooked up a psychic whose whole ability was to detach his own consciousness and view multiple places at once. Zexion, using Cerebro, was able to look at the surface of the entire world. E searched and found them."

"Found who?" asked Xavier, although he could guess.

"The rest of us, we were thirteen experiments. We called ourselves Organisation Thirteen, we were numbered as well. I was Subject 13," Roxas sighed and leaned back, worrying about his son. "We knew they were coming for us, we knew what they would do. We made a promise to each other, all of us. Whoever was left, whoever escaped, it was their duty to find and free everyone else or confirm their death. That is why Axel, Demyx and Zexion came for me."

Roxas thought to himself for a moment and watched, with an amused smile, how his audience became rapt and seemed to hang on his every word. "They kept most of us in stasis, suspended sleep. Except for me and Zexion, we were too unstable and they couldn't shut down our thought processes. It was only a matter of time."

"What will you do when you've found everyone?" This was from Scott, who was now looking distinctly edgy.

"They called us Nobodies."

The others seemed to start at the abrupt change of subject, seeming to glaze over Scott's question. "We didn't have memories, families or dreams. Nobody knew we existed. So they called us Nobodies. We had a dream though, we wanted to live like normal kids, have families and go to school. Killing gets stale very fast. So we made the Plan even then, they merely delayed us. It was the Superior who perfected it."

"The Superior?"

"A guy named Xemnas, or that's what we called him. It was his ability to use shadows to teleport, 'cept he can also make shapes out of them. He thought he could make a whole dimension if he tried. He was the most 'perfect' of us and was the eldest, the scientists called him 'superior' and the name stuck. He made most of the decisions."

He looked Xavier straight in the eye, "using he information from Cerebro we went out and found our families. We wanted to know why they'd abandoned us to such a cruel fate. Some of them had died, some of them hadn't known and some sold us for money. It was painful but we had to know, I had to know. Would believe I had a twin? How crazy is that? I met up with him, his name's Sora, nice kid. A little naïve, though."

"That doesn't really explain your son?" Xavier pressed lightly, the man was pouring out his whole past with no prompting. It seemed as if Roxas really didn't have anything to hide.

"Ah, my sons. We knew they had found out how to graft minor abilities from one of us to another, slight telepathy and teleporting, things like that. But our lives were finite, what if we were killed in battle or on a mission? They were trying to reproduce us, but better. They began mixing compatible genes together. For all means and purposes the twins are both mine and Axel's sons, they carry our DNA exclusively." He laughed after a second, "but the scientists failed. Sure they have our powers, but none of our physical alterations and the abilities are split between the two. Cris has mine and Lucas has Axel's."

Roxas stood and stretched, "now that I've told my whole story in a corny, film-like way I must be off. I'm picking up my mother for the BBQ today and I need to go or she will worry herself to death over Cris's sudden appearance."

"It was good seeing you again, Roxas," Xavier smiled.

"Who knows professor, maybe you'll have a couple of new students in a few years time," Roxas joked.

"I only hope they'll be less energetic than you."

"Good luck with that!" Roxas laughed and soon melded into the crowd. Vanishing from their lives once more, this time for good. Xavier smiled, it would probably really frustrate Fury to find out that one of the infamous experience had been here.

--

Roxas smiled as he let himself into Rosa's house and was immediately assaulted by a small child asking if he was alright. Rosa kissed him on the cheek after Roxas had reassured his son that he was indeed fine. _"How are you, dear? How is that man of yours?" _she asked as she made him tea and cut a slice of cake for Cris. She spoke Spanish of course, the language had become a rule in the house long ago after all.

_"Axel is well, lazy as usual. I can only hope that Cris and Luc don't inherit it," _he sipped his tea gingerly, it was still hot.

Rosa snorted and joined him at the table, _"I knew that one would be trouble! Don't the boys start school this year?"_

_"Yes, I don't know if I want to send them. Lucas is getting a tad uncontrollable, Cris isn't much better at times. Of course they have Axel wrapped around their little fingers! There'll be trouble, make no mistake!"_

_"But you wouldn't trade them for the world, same as I would not trade you, troublesome as you can be." _

_"Mum! I'm not that bad"_ Roxas complained half-heartedly.

Rosa merely smiled and glanced down at Cristian, _"don't get crumbs on the carpet, Cristian, they are very hard to clean out."_

_"Sorry, grandma," _the boy replied sweetly, he'd long ago picked up Spanish from his father and German from his old man, but his Spanish was far superior.

_"We shall have to set off soon or we will be late, you know how Zexion will get if we are late," _Roxas told them, glancing at his watch.

_"Ah, of course! Is everyone coming today?" _She rose from her chair and began to get together her things.

_"Yes, the whole family is going to be there, I made sure of it."_

_"Who is cooking?"_

_"I think Xigbar is, not sure." _Cris took Roxas's hand and Rosa gently held onto his arm. _"Are we all ready?"_ At their nods Roxas focused his mind and the shadows rose up to swallow them.

They remerged before a country house that looked like it was built for a family of six. Cris immediately ran inside to find his twin, leaving Roxas smiling as he looked after him. The house was mostly made of wood and had an enormous area of land attached. There were several cars parked on the drive and he could tell they were last to arrive.

It was Xaldin that greeted them at the door. He was a very tall man and watched with amusement as Cris flashed around him, bowling over his elder, redheaded twin in the hallway, both shrieking with laughter. "Hey, mum" he greeted Rosa and took her coat. It was strange but the kind woman had become the mother of the whole family. Admonishing their manners and becoming a source of comfort.

Axel sat beside him and Roxas lowered himself on the comfy sofa in the living room to watch his friends and family talk and play together. He watched with great amusement as the twins set upon Zexion and Xemnas with playful hugs. He smile widened when Lucas accidentally set light to Larxene's dress when she chased him and chuckled as Axel rushed to put it out. Cris was no better, he used his own powers to push his brother over in play.

"You okay, Roxy?" he felt Axel settle next to him again, he wound an arm around the smaller man's waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And he was.

* * *

Righto!

(1) means 'grandmother' in spanish, according to the universal translator!

(2) Cristian is a spanish name and my german friend is called Lucas.

Now I bet you didn't expect kids! It was a little idea that came to me in Japan and my friend, Princess as I call him, helped me refine it! What else is there? i am sorry that it is finally over, I will miss this story greatly and thank you all for your continued support. Some of you have been there since the beginning and have had this strange faith in me. I hope I lived up to your expectations (I didn't live up to mine lol).

R&R for cookies and read my new fanfic coming up soon, Into the Fray is the continuation of Where Is Here and will be better planned, I promise!

Later

- D


End file.
